Komplikationen
by Morrigan334
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei und er hat viele Opfer gefordert. Hermine will ihrem Leben ein Ende setzen, doch ihr Zaubertranklehrer macht ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung.
1. Erinnerungen

1

**Hier also nun meine erste eigene Fanfiction!! stolz bin**

**Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich nicht soooo perfekt ist wie manche andere.**

**Über ein Review freu ich mich natürlich auch, egal ob konstruktive Kritik oder Lob.**

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, gar nix, bis auf die Handlung. **

**Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FanFics sind rein zufällig und absolut nicht beabsichtigt!!**

**1. ****Erinnerungen**

Die Sonne versank hinter den Hügeln und tauchte die Ländereien um Hogwarts in ein rötliches Licht.

Hermine Granger, Schulsprecherin und Jahrgangsbeste saß am Rande des großen Sees an eine Weide gelehnt und sah gedankenverloren aufs Wasser.

Wie oft war sie in den letzten Wochen hierher gekommen, wenn der Alltag im Schloss sie erdrückte, wenn die Erinnerungen sie überwältigten.

Erinnerungen an warme Sommertage, die sie mit ihren Freunden hier am See verbracht hatte. Erinnerungen an ein Leben.

Doch es würde nie mehr so sein.

Sie würde nie wieder mit Harry auf den Ländereien spazieren gehen, nie mehr Rons Lachen hören, während sie gemeinsam in der Sonne saßen.

An einem einzigen Tag wurde ihr alles genommen, was sie liebte.

Ständig sah sie die Bilder vor sich, doch sie konnte und wollte nicht vergessen.

Die finale Schlacht gegen Voldemort.

Hermine rannte über das Schlachtfeld, während sie wahllos Flüche um sich schoss.

Plötzlich stolperte sie über irgendetwas. Sie sah hinunter und blickte in Rons tote Augen.

„RON, NEIN!!", sie fiel neben ihm auf die Knie. Den Kampf um sie herum nahm sie gar nicht mehr wahr.

„Ron, bitte, wach auf! BITTE!!" Immer und immer wieder rüttelte sie an seinen Schultern bis sie erschöpft und weinend auf dem Toten zusammenbrach.

Auf einmal hörte sie Harry's Stimme „Hermine? Hermine, was ist los?".

Er kniete sich neben sie und erblickte Rons Leichnam.

Es war als ob die Zeit still stünde. Nur wenige Minuten saßen sie beide neben dem toten Freund, doch Hermine kam es vor als wären es Stunden gewesen, bis sie eine verzerrte Stimme hinter sich hörten.

„Wie rührend! Harry Potter trauert um seinen besten Freund. Du wirst ihm bestimmt bald Gesellschaft leisten können."

Harry fuhr herum und sah in das schlangenartige Gesicht Voldemorts.

Beide zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und umkreisten sich, Voldemort mit gespanntem, Harry mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck.

Urplötzlich riss Voldemort seinen Zauberstab hoch. Harry reagierte sofort.

„Avada Kedavra!"

„Expelliarmus!"

Die beiden Flüche, so unterschiedlich wie die beiden Menschen die sie gesprochen hatten, flogen aufeinander zu, der eine rot, der andere grün.

Hermine kam es vor, als würde alles in Zeitlupe ablaufen. Die beiden Flüche flogen aneinander vorbei und streiften sich.

Der grüne Todesfluch hatte nun einen roten Schimmer angenommen, der Rote leuchtete leicht grünlich.

Als die Flüche ihr Ziel trafen wurden beide Zauberer nach hinten geschleudert und blieben reglos liegen.

Hermine sprang auf und rannte auf Harry zu, doch bevor sie ihn erreichen konnte fuhr eine Stichflamme aus seinem Körper und ein silberner Hirsch galoppierte aus dem Feuer auf die Wiese.

Er blieb auf einer Anhöhe stehen, schaute Hermine in die Augen und neigte leicht den Kopf.

Dann drehte er sich um und trottete langsam in den Wald hinein, bis er sich auflöste und verschwand.

Auch Voldemorts Körper ging in Flammen auf, doch statt einem Tier erschien dunkler Rauch der immer heller wurde, bis er sich schließlich mit einem gellenden Schrei auflöste.

Hermine saß wie versteinert auf der großen Wiese.

Unaufhaltsam liefen Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Ihr ganzer Körper war gelähmt.

Wieso saß sie hier?

Und wieso lief Professor McGonagall mit besorgtem Blick auf sie zu?

Wo waren Harry und Ron?

Ihr Kopf war wie leer gefegt.

McGonagall kniete sich neben sie und legte ihr mütterlich die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es wird alles gut Hermine. Es ist vorbei! Komm, ich bringe dich hier weg."

Doch Hermine konnte nicht mehr antworten.

Sie fiel ohnmächtig zu Boden und ihre Welt versank in erlösender Dunkelheit.


	2. Entscheidungen

So, hier kommt also das zweite Kapitel

**So, hier kommt also das zweite Kapitel. **

**Schade übrigens, dass es bis jetzt nur für zwei**__** Reviews gereicht hat. **

**Vielleicht kann das neue Kapitel euch etwas motivieren, mir eine kleine Rückmeldung dazulassen?!**

**2.****Entscheidungen**

Hermine erwachte im Krankenflügel, mitten in der Nacht.

Im ersten Moment wusste sie nicht wo sie war und vor allem warum, doch dann stürzten die Erinnerungen auf sie ein.

Ron, tot am Boden liegend; Harrys Patronus; Voldemort besiegt.

Mit der Erinnerung kamen auch die Tränen zurück und Hermine weinte.

Sie weinte bis ihr Körper aufgab und sie wieder in einen unruhigen Schlaf sank.

--

Als sie das nächste Mal aufwachte war es erst früher Morgen, doch Madame Pomfrey eilte schon zwischen den belegten Betten hin und her.

Als sie bemerkte das Hermine wach war, schnappte sie sich im Vorbeigehen einige Phiolen, die auf einer Art Servierwagen standen und kam auf das Mädchen zu.

„Hermine, schön das du wach bist! Geht es dir gut, hast du Schmerzen? Du hattest einige üble Prellungen und eine deiner Rippen war angebrochen."

„Danke, mir geht's ganz gut", antwortete Hermine mit heiserer Stimme, " Wie lange war ich denn bewusstlos?"

„ Drei Tage, Kindchen, aber das hattest du dir auch verdient nach der ganzen Aufregung. Nimm die Heiltränke, die ich dir gebe, dann wirst du dich bestimmt schnell erholen. Ich schaue später noch mal nach dir. Ruh dich am besten einfach nur aus."

Und das tat Hermine.

Vier Tage lang wurde sie von Poppy gehegt und gepflegt und konnte dann endlich den Krankenflügel verlassen.

Doch zurück im Schloss zu sein, tat Hermine nicht so gut, wie sie gedacht hatte.

Eine Trauerfeier wurde für die Opfer der Schlacht abgehalten, doch das Leben ging weiter.

So viele waren gestorben, doch das Leben ging weiter.

Hermine hatte alles verloren, doch das Leben ging weiter.

--

Hermine wiederholte nun das 7. Schuljahr, da sie letztes Jahr zu viel für den Orden unterwegs gewesen war, um genug vom Unterrichtsstoff mitzubekommen.

Nun war sie also in einer Stufe mit Ginny, Rons kleiner Schwester.

Die Freundin hatte Rons Tod relativ schnell überwunden. Natürlich trauerte sie, doch auch für sie ging das Leben weiter.

Hermine wollte sich damit nicht abfinden.

Ihre besten Freunde waren tot und sie sollte weitermachen als sei nie etwas gewesen?

Das Leben riss sie gnadenlos mit sich, doch Hermine kämpfte dagegen an.

Immer wieder sah sie ihre Gesichter vor sich, immer wieder rissen sie Träume von Rons toten Augen aus dem Schlaf.

Um sie herum lief alles in gewohnten Bahnen weiter, aber für Hermine war die Zeit stehen geblieben.

Mit ihren Freunden war auch ein Teil von ihr gestorben und sie war nicht bereit ohne diesen Teil weiterzuleben.

--

Und nun hatte sie einen Entschluss gefasst.

Während der unzähligen Stunden, die sie allein am See verbracht hatte, war sie immer wieder unschlüssig gewesen, doch nun stand ihre Entscheidung fest.

Sie erhob sich und lief langsam über die Hügel zurück nach Hogwarts.

Auf einer Anhöhe blieb sie stehen und sah noch einmal zurück.

Sie ließ ihren Blick zum letzten Mal über die grünen Wiesen und den in der Abendsonne glitzernden See schweifen.

Sie spürte ein letztes Mal den Wind auf ihrem Gesicht und genoss ein letztes Mal das Gefühl der Lebendigkeit, das sie für wenige Augenblick befiel.

Dann drehte sie sich um und ging zum letzten Mal durch das Hauptportal ins Schloss.

--

Das Schloss war ruhig und friedlich zu dieser Uhrzeit.

Man begegnete niemandem, außer vielleicht Mr.Filch, dem Hausmeister und seiner zerzausten Katze.

Hermine schlich leise durch die Gänge, die zum Nordturm führten.

Hierher kam selten jemand, die Gänge waren verlassen und staubig, denn der Nordflügel des Schlosses wurde schon lange nicht mehr genutzt.

Gerade deswegen war er der perfekte Ort für ihr Vorhaben.

Sie stieg langsam die Stufen zum Dach des Turmes hinauf.

Die kleine Phiole, die sie unter ihrem Umhang trug wurde mit jedem Schritt schwerer, wie ein Gewicht, dass sie lähmte und sie davon abhalten wollte, was sie zu tun gedachte.

Doch Hermine war entschlossen. Heute Nacht oder nie.

Vorsichtig stieß sie die Dachluke auf und erklomm die kleine Leiter, die nach draußen führte.

Sie genoss die Aussicht, die man von hier aus hatte.

Der See schimmerte im Mondlicht und der Himmel war so klar, dass sie jeden einzelnen Stern leuchten sehen konnte.

Der Anblick hatte etwas Beruhigendes und war gleichzeitig so wunderschön, dass ihr Herz schneller schlug.

Das braunhaarige Mädchen band ihren Umhang ab, faltete ihn ordentlich zusammen und legte ihn auf die Steinmauer, die das Turmdach umgab.

Behutsam als würde sie etwas unglaublich Kostbares berühren, zog sie die kleine Phiole mit der mitternachtsblauen Flüssigkeit aus ihrer Tasche.

Minutenlang starrte sie das Glasgefäß an und auf einmal war ihr, als hörte sie Stimmen.

Ja, ganz sicher, da waren Stimmen.

Es waren die Stimmen ihrer Freunde.

Sie konnte Ron lachen hören und Harrys begeisterten Jubel, nach den gewonnenen Quidditchspielen.

Eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel.

Sie vermisste die beiden so sehr.

Bald würden sie wieder vereint sein.

Hermine entkorkte die Phiole, die sie seit Wochen mit sich herum trug und setzte sie an ihre Lippen.


	3. Durchkreuzte Pläne

Soooo, hier also das dritte Kapitel

**Soooo, hier also das dritte Kapitel.**

**5 Reviews sind ja super und danke an die Leute die mir eins hinterlassen haben, aber mal ehrlich: Is es wirklich soooooo schlecht?? **

**Es tut nicht weh ein klitzekleines Review dazulassen und dauert höchstens 1 Minute. :)**

**3.****Durchkreuzte Pläne**

Es war eine heiße Sommernacht.

Selbst in den Kerkern, die Severus Snape, Zaubertrankmeister und Lehrer auf Hogwarts bewohnte war es ungewöhnlich warm.

Severus wälzte sich seit geschlagenen drei Stunden schlaflos in seinem Bett herum.

Normalerweise fand er Ruhe, wenn er es sich vor dem Einschlafen mit einem gutem Buch und einem Glas Rotwein im Bett gemütlich machte aber heute war ihm das wohl nicht

vergönnt.

Seufzend stand er auf und trottete ins Badezimmer.

Er kleidete sich an und nahm beim Durchqueren des Wohnzimmers seinen Umhang vom Haken neben der Eingangstür.

Ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr, deren Zeiger auf halb Drei zeigten und er verließ seine Räume.

Ziellos irrte er durch das menschenleere Schloss, bis ihm eine Idee kam.

Er war schon ewig nicht mehr dort gewesen, seit seiner eigenen Schulzeit auf Hogwarts nicht mehr, doch nun zog es ihn wieder dort hinauf.

Der Nordflügel war schon lange verlassen und nirgendwo konnte man besser Ruhe finden als auf dem Dach des hohen Turmes, mit Sicht über die nächtlichen Ländereien.

Als Schüler hatte er sich dort oben versteckt, wenn ihm die Hänseleien der Mitschüler mal wieder zu viel wurden. Er erinnerte sich nicht gern an damals und auch jetzt versuchte er die Erinnerung beiseite zu schieben, was ihm schließlich gelang.

Als er die Stufen zum Turm hinaufstieg, erkannte er Fußabdrücke auf dem staubigen Boden. Bestimmt ein Schülerpärchen, das einen geschützten Platz für ihre heimlichen Treffen suchte.

Na die konnten was erleben.

Niemand ließ sich von Severus Snape nachts im Schloss erwischen.

Mit einem diabolischen Grinsen auf den Lippen stieß er die Dachluke auf und stieg auf das Dach.

Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sah er, dass dass nicht das Szenario war mit dem gerechnet hatte.

Hermine Granger, unerträgliche Besserwisserin und sein nervlicher Untergang (das er ihr für ihren Lerneifer und ihre Intelligenz trotz allem auch einen gewissen Respekt entgegen brachte, verdrängte er dezent) stand dort im fahlen Mondlicht und war augenscheinlich gerade dabei den Inhalt einer kleinen Glasphiole zu trinken.

Ohne zu überlegen rief der Zaubertranklehrer laut „STOP!!".

Mit einem spitzen Schrei ließ Hermine die Phiole fallen.

Gleich darauf kniete sie auf dem Boden und versuchte so viel wie möglich von der Flüssigkeit zu retten, während sie vor sich hin wimmerte.

„Nein, bitte nicht, nicht jetzt! WAS HABEN SIE GETAN??", schrie sie Snape ins Gesicht, während sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten.

Dieser erbleichte.

Was erlaubte sich dieses Gör eigentlich?

Sie stand mitten in der Nacht auf einem Turm und war im Begriff eine höchstwahrscheinlich nicht ganz harmlose Substanz zu sich zu nehmen und erdreistete sich doch tatsächlich _ihn_ anzuschreien?

Mit einem Satz war er bei ihr und riss sie an den Armen vom Boden hoch.

„So, Miss Granger, sie denken also wirklich so mit mir reden zu können?

Nachsitzen, für den Rest des Jahres! Und jetzt verschwinden sie bevor ich mich vergesse!", zischte er gefährlich leise.

Er zog seine Hände urplötzlich zurück als ob er sich verbrannt hätte und sie brauchte einen Moment um ihr Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Ihre Arme schmerzten, doch sie gab keinen Ton von sich.

Mit gesenktem Kopf drehte sie sich um, nahm ihren Umhang von der Mauer und verließ mit hängenden Schultern den Turm.

--

Severus kniete sich auf den Boden und fügte mit einem gemurmelten „Reparo" die Bruchstücke der Phiole wieder zusammen. Die Substanz, die sich in ihr befunden hatte war zwar größtenteils auf dem Boden verteilt, aber er schaffte es einen Teil zu retten.

Ein kleiner Teil nur, doch genug um ihn analysieren zu können.

Er würde herausfinden was Granger hier oben getan hatte und wenn auch nur der Hauch einer Chance bestand, dass es gegen die Schulregeln verstieß würde er es der Direktorin melden.

Mit demselben diabolischen Grinsen, mit dem er den Turm bestiegen hatte, kehrte er in seine Räume zurück.

--

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Severus später als üblich. Zum Glück war Samstag und er musste sich nicht beeilen zum Frühstück zu kommen. Am Wochenende nahm der Tränkemeister sein Essen am liebsten in seinen privaten Räumen ein.

Er schlurfte ins Bad und stellte sich unter die eiskalte Dusche, für ihn die beste Möglichkeit wach zu werden.

Dann zog er sich bequeme Alltagskleidung an, die aus einer dunkelgrauen Stoffhose und einem schwarzen, engen Rollkragenpullover bestand. Die weiten Roben, die er unter der Woche trug dienten hauptsächlich der Einschüchterung von Schülern und waren weniger für den Freizeitgebrauch geeignet.

Nach seinem Frühstück begab sich Severus in sein Privatlabor um die Flüssigkeit zu untersuchen, die er dieser schrecklichen Besserwisserin in der Nacht „abgenommen" hatte.

Er bereitete verschiedene Versuche vor und machte genaue Notizen, um später genügend Beweise zu haben, die er der Schulleiterin vorlegen konnte.

Bei der Vorstellung, wie Granger versuchte sich vor Minerva für ihre illegalen Aktivitäten zu rechtfertigen, schlich sich wieder ein bösartiges Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Er hatte endlich die Möglichkeit dieses Gör in ihre Schranken zu weisen und sich für sieben Jahre der nervigen Fragerei und ihrer unausstehlichen Penetranz zu rächen.

Doch nachdem er mit der Analyse begonnen hatte verschwand sein Anflug von guter Laune mit jeder Minute und nach einigen Stunden Arbeit wurden ihm zwei Dinge klar:

1. Hermine Granger hatte versucht sich umzubringen und

2. Er wusste zum ersten Mal seit Jahren nicht was er tun sollte.


	4. Wut

Hey, hier kommt das 4

**Hey, hier kommt das 4. Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. **

**Ich muss das hier jetzt noch mal loswerden: Eine katholische Religionslehrerin an unserer Schule hat doch tatsächlich behauptet Harry Potter gehöre verboten und Severus Snape verkörpere einen Satanisten. Geht's noch?! Zum Glück hab ich die nicht, sonst hätte ich der mal gründlich die Meinung gesagt. ;)**

**So, genug aufgeregt, an dieser Stelle nochmal ein dickes Dankeschön an alle Reviewer. Der Jahreszeit und den Temperaturen entsprechend (36°C, HILFE!) gibt's heute Kirschkuchen und Eiskaffee für alle. ;)**

**4. Wut:  
**

Hermine rannte. Sie rannte wie noch nie in ihrem Leben und erst als sie das Gefühl hatte zusammenzubrechen blieb sie keuchend stehen.

Unbewusst hatten ihre Füße sie zum See getragen, der im Mondlicht glitzerte.

Hin und wieder funkelten Lichter unter der Wasseroberfläche, dort wo die Wassermenschen lebten, wie tausende kleine Sterne.

Hermine kniete atemlos im Gras. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, doch sie merkte es nicht einmal.

Alles in ihr war leer, das einzige was sie fühlte war Schmerz. Heute hatte sie ihre Freunde zum zweiten Mal verloren.

Ihre Chance wieder bei ihnen zu sein war dahin. Und der Einzige der daran schuld war, war Snape. Dieser Bastard hatte sich zwischen sie und den Tod gestellt, den sie so herbeisehnte und zwang sie damit praktisch sich mit ihrem Leben auseinanderzusetzen.

Hermine wusste das sie an dieser Schule nie mehr die Möglichkeit haben würde, sich das Leben zu nehmen, wenn erst Professor McGonagall informiert war. Und sie war überzeugt davon, dass Snape der Direktorin spätestens morgen Bericht erstatten würde.

Er war Zaubertrankmeister, wie lange würde er wohl dafür brauchen ein Gift zu analysieren, das er zu Voldemorts Zeiten wahrscheinlich täglich hergestellt hatte.

Erschöpft stand Hermine auf und schleppte sich auf ihr Zimmer. Als Schulsprecherin hatte sie das Recht auf eigene Räumlichkeiten und darüber war sie in diesem Moment mehr als froh.

Sie zog ihre Schuhe aus und ließ sich einfach auf das breite Bett fallen. Kurz darauf war sie eingeschlafen.

--

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie mit dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen. Ein Blick auf den Wecker zeigte ihr, dass sie das Frühstück verschlafen hatte. Doch sie hatte sowieso keine Lust irgendjemandem zu begegnen.

Also blieb sie in ihrem Bett liegen und blickte aus dem Fenster.

Es würde ein wunderschöner Tag werden, die Sonne strahlte schon von Himmel und die Bäume im Verbotenen Wald rauschten im sanften Wind.

Hermine ertrug es nicht. Wie konnte das Leben weiter gehen? Wie konnte da draußen die Sonne scheinen, während ihre Seele in Dunkelheit versank?

Mit Tränen in den Augen griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und ließ die Vorhänge zufliegen.

Hier würde sie niemand stören. Vielleicht, wenn sie hier liegen blieb, nichts aß und nichts trank, würde sie irgendwann einschlafen und nicht mehr aufwachen.

Bald würden sie ihren toten Körper finden und sie würden sich fragen „Warum haben wir nichts bemerkt?". Doch dann würde es zu spät sein.

Doch würden sie überhaupt nach ihr suchen? Würde sie jemand vermissen?

Ihre Eltern waren in Australien und wussten nicht mehr, dass sie existierte. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt den Gedächtniszauber nach Ende des Krieges rückgängig zu machen, doch nach dem Tod ihrer Freunde war ihr das sinnlos vorgekommen.

Was hätten ihre Eltern von ihr gehabt? Eine zerbrochene junge Frau mit Todeswunsch passte wohl kaum in die perfekte, englische Vorstadtfamilie.

Professor McGonagall war seit der Wiedereröffnung von Hogwarts ständig beschäftigt. Sie würde bestimmt nichts bemerken.

Ginny Weasley?

Sie hatte sich nach Rons Tod in eine Beziehung mit Seamus Finnigan gestürzt und lebte ihr Leben weiter.

Hermine mochte sie wirklich gern und Ginny wäre vermutlich die einzige, der auffallen würde das sie fehlte.

Snape. Severus Snape. Mörder Dumbledores und Ex-Spion war nach dem Krieg fast gänzlich in seine alte Rolle zurückgefallen. Ganz der strenge Lehrer und zynische Bastard von früher. Und nun hatte er ihre Hoffnungen zunichte gemacht.

Hermine fing wieder an zu schluchzen. Sie wusste selber, dass sie sich in ihr Selbstmitleid hineinsteigerte, aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders.

Langsam sank sie zurück in die Kissen und schloss die Augen. Ihr Magen knurrte und sie war durstig, doch Hermine war zu erschöpft um aufzustehen. Alles in ihr sehnte sich nach dem Ende, und doch…..

Die Reaktion auf Snapes Verhalten am Vorabend hatte einen letzten Funken Leben geweckt. Irgendwo unter ihrem Selbstmitleid fühlte sie unbändige Wut.

Sie würde es diesem zynischen Giftpanscher heimzahlen und wenn sie das getan hatte, konnte sie in Ruhe sterben.

Sofort fing sie an Rachepläne zu schmieden und bemerkte in ihrer Euphorie nicht, dass sie das erste Mal seit Wochen für einige Minuten nicht an ihre toten Freunde gedacht hatte.

**Über Reviews freu ich mich natürlich, wie immer!! ;)**


	5. Konfrontationen

Vorsicht, 5

**Vorsicht, 5.Kapitel, heiß und fettig!! ;) **

**Sorry, es hat diesmal etwas länger gedauert, aber gegen kurzfristig angekündigte Klassenarbeiten bin selbst ich machtlos**

**Dankeschön für eure lieben Reviews! **

**Da Schokokekse so leicht schmelzen, gibt's heute mal Eis für jeden**

**Heute wird es ziemlich, naja, ich sag mal „psycho", besonders am Ende, also ein kleines bisschen aufgepasst!**

**5.****Konfrontationen:**

Severus saß in seinem Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin und nippte hin und wieder an einem Glas Whiskey, dass er in den Hand hielt.

Seine Gedanken kreisten seit dem Morgen um ein einziges Thema: Hermine Granger.

Ein bodenständiges, intelligentes Mädchen, das sich mittlerweile zu einer jungen Frau entwickelt hatte. Alle Lehrer schwärmten von ihr und ihrem Lerneifer.

Er würde es nie zugeben, doch auch er war beeindruckt von ihrem Wissen und ihrer Begabung.

Und genau diese Schülerin wollte sich nun das Leben nehmen. Das passte so gar nicht in das Bild das er über die Jahre von Hermine gewonnen hatte.

Sie hatte zwar in der Schlacht ihre besten Freunde verloren, doch trotz allem schien sie sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen. Ihre Noten waren immer noch die besten, ihr Verhalten immer noch höflich und respektvoll. Sie saß aufmerksam im Unterricht und stellte Fragen.

Und doch war sie anscheinend verzweifelt gewesen. So verzweifelt, dass sie sterben wollte.

Severus wusste, wie es sich anfühlte. Er selbst hatte während seiner Zeit beim Dunklen Lord unzählige Male kurz davor gestanden sich das Leben zu nehmen, doch immer hatte ihm sein Pflichtbewusstsein dazwischengefunkt.

Das Gift, das sie verwenden wollte hätte sie innerhalb von Sekunden getötet. Außerdem war die Herstellung sehr schwierig und dauerte mehrere Wochen, Also hatte sie das alles schon lange vorher geplant.

Diese Vorstellung war schwerer zu ertragen als die einer einfachen Kurzschlussreaktion, einem spontanen Entschluss.

Eine seiner besten Schülerinnen hatte wochenlang in seinem Unterricht gesessen und war unter den Augen der Lehrer durch das Schloss gelaufen, in Gedanken ihren Freitod planend.

Auch wenn es oft nicht den Anschein hatte, er sorgte sich um seine Schüler. Er hatte jahrelang dafür gesorgt, dass Potter und seine zwei Freunde am Leben blieben. Er konnte sie vor allen Übeln der Welt beschützen, aber nicht vor sich selbst.

Er schenkte sich Whiskey nach und starrte gedankenverloren in das Glas mit der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit.

Wie hatte es soweit kommen können und vor allem was sollte er nun tun?

Minerva würde von ihm erwarten, dass er ihr sofort Bericht erstattete. Wenn er das tat hatten sie jedoch jede Chance verspielt Hermines Vertrauen zu gewinnen.

Wenn McGonagall sie mit ihren Erkenntnissen konfrontierte würde sie sich verschließen und niemanden mehr an sich heran lassen, da war er sicher.

So ein verdammter Mist!

Ihm wäre es lieber die Direktorin würde sich um das Mädchen kümmern. Die beiden verstanden sich von der ersten Minute an blendend und Minerva liebte Hermine fast schon wie eine Tochter.

Doch genau deswegen würde Hermine sich wahrscheinlich gegen ein Gespräch mit McGonagall sperren.

Also musste er es wohl selbst in die Hand nehmen. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass die Kleine gerade unendlich wütend auf ihn war. Bei der Vorstellung im Schlaf von ihr ermordet zu werden erlaubte er sich ein kurzes, amüsiertes Grinsen.

Das verging ihm aber sofort wieder als er daran dachte, dass die Alleswisserin bestimmt nicht begeistert davon wäre, mit ihm über ihren versuchten Selbstmord zu sprechen.

Er war unter den Schülern als widerlicher Bastard verrufen und er wäre wahrscheinlich der letzte dem Hermine ihre Seele offenbaren wollte.

So ein verdammter Mist aber auch!!

Wenn diese Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte er die Gelegenheit sicher wahrgenommen um Granger ein bisschen zu demütigen, das musste er zugeben, aber sie war es nun einmal und er wollte ihr wirklich helfen.

Die Frage war nur ob er es konnte.

Auf emotionaler Ebene war er schon als Jugendlicher ziemlich unterentwickelt gewesen und während seiner Spionagetätigkeit hatte er sich jedes Gefühl untersagt. Und nun sollte er einem 18-jährigen Teenager helfen, den Lebensmut wieder zu finden?

Er konnte das nicht!!

Ihr zu helfen bedeutete gleichzeitig, dass er sich auch mit seinen Problemen auseinandersetzen musste. Bei Merlin, er wusste selber noch nicht mal wie er sein Leben auf die Reihe kriegen sollte. Er lebte von einem Tag zum nächsten, er stürzte sich in Arbeit um nicht nachdenken zu müssen.

Doch genau das musste er, wenn er Hermine helfen wollte.

Er sprang auf und begann unruhig hin und her zu laufen. Das förderte zwar nicht gerade die Konzentration, aber es beruhigte ihn.

Er stellte sich wieder zum Tisch, schenkte sich Whiskey nach und leerte das Glas in einem Zug. Dem einen Glas folgten weitere, bis er sich schließlich aufs Sofa fallen ließ.

Er musste etwas unternehmen. Nur _was_??

Wieder sprang er auf, diesmal etwas schwankender als vor einigen Minuten. Der Alkohol zeigte seine Wirkung.

Er würde sie einfach ansprechen. Genau, das war es! Er würde sie dazu zwingen mit ihm zu sprechen.

Doch das bedeutete, dass er sich seinen eigenen Problemen stellen musste und dazu war er nicht bereit.

Verdammt!

Mit einem Knall zersplitterte das Whiskeyglas an der Wand und fiel in einem Scherbenregen zu Boden.

Severus kniete sich hin und sammelte die Glassplitter auf. Sein Blick blieb an einem besonders Großen hängen, der an der Seite etwas abgeflacht war, wie ein Messer.

Konnte er? Sollte er?

Mit einem Seufzen nahm er die Scherbe in die Hand und setzte sich, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, auf den Boden.

Er krempelte den linken Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch. Noch ein Grund warum er niemals Kleidung mit kurzen Ärmeln trug.

Über seinen ganzen Unterarm zogen sich feine weiße Narben, manche tiefer, manche nur oberflächlich.

Er hatte in seinem zweiten Schuljahr angefangen sich selbst zu verletzen, wenn er die Hänseleien und den Spott seiner „Mitschüler" nicht mehr ertrug. Es verschaffte ihm eine Art Befriedigung, einige Minuten über nicht nachdenken zu müssen.

Einige wenige Minuten bestimmte der physische Schmerz sein Leben und seine Seele blieb für wenige Augenblicke verschont.

Vorsichtig, fast zärtlich strich Severus an der scharfen Kante der Scherbe entlang, dann setzte er an und zog einmal waagerecht über seinen Unterarm.

Erlösung…….


	6. Rache?

Hiiiiier kommt das nächste Kapitel

**Hiiiiier kommt das nächste Kapitel! Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. :)**

**Es hat mal wieder ein kleines bisschen länger gedauert, tut mir Leid, aber im Moment ist es bei mir einfach enorm stressig. Ihr verzeiht mir doch, oder? ;)**

**Danke für eure Reviews, ich freu mich wie immer riesig!!**

**6.****Rache?:**

Bis spät in die Nacht lag Hermine in ihrem Bett, vertieft in Rachefantasien. Einige waren so verrückt, dass sie sie sofort wieder verwarf, andere behielt sie im Gedächtnis, bereit später genau darüber nachzudenken.

In diesen Stunden existierte keine Zeit, zumindest kam es Hermine so vor. Wie im Fieberwahn murmelte sie unverständliche Wortfetzen vor sich hin, völlig gefangen in ihren Gedanken.

Sie verließ das Bett nur um das Bad aufzusuchen und ein paar Schlucke Wasser aus Wasserhahn zu trinken.

Dann wankte sie zurück zum Bett, nicht in der Lage sich länger als ein paar Minuten auf den Beinen zu halten. Ihr Körper reagierte auf den Nahrungs- und Schlafentzug.

Die schweren schwarzen Samtvorhänge waren immer noch zugezogen, kein Lichtstrahl drang durch sie hindurch.

Hermine hatte sich in ihre eigene Welt zurückgezogen, die daraus bestand Rachepläne zu schmieden. Andere Gedanken, Gedanken an ihre Freunde, an ihren Selbstmordversuch wurden in die Tiefen des Bewusstseins verbannt.

Ihren Hunger spürte sie nicht mehr und auch ihre Augen hatten sich daran gewöhnt nur schemenhafte Umrisse ausmachen zu können.

Der einzige Gedanke der in ihr existierte war „Rache!!"

Am Anfang hatte sie daran gedacht ihm aufzulauern und ihn dann einfach zu töten. Ohne den Überraschungseffekt hätte sie keine Chance gegen ihn gehabt aber so könnte es gehen.

Doch mit der Zeit waren ihr diese Pläne zu einfach vorgekommen. Er sollte leiden so wie sie im Moment litt, konfrontiert mit ihren Ängsten und ihrer Vergangenheit.

Und dann, inmitten dem Sumpf ihrer Gedanken kam ihr eine Idee.

Würde es funktionieren? Sie wusste es nicht und doch war es einen Versuch wert.

Doch zuerst musste sie wieder zu Kräften kommen. Langsam richtete Hermine sich auf und schleppte sich zum Kamin. Sie warf etwas Flohpulver hinein und bestellte in der Küche einen kleinen Sandwichteller.

Noch ein Privileg der Schulsprecher, sie konnten sich direkt in der Küche der Hauselfen etwas zu essen bestellen und waren nicht mehr gezwungen an den Mahlzeiten in der großen Halle teilzunehmen.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatte fühlte sie sich besser und ging ins Bad. Nach einer kalten Dusche fühlte sie sich wieder halbwegs wie ein Mensch.

Inzwischen dämmerte es schon und ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte Hermine, dass es bald Zeit für das Frühstück wäre.

Nicht dass sie vorhatte zu erscheinen, doch sie musste wissen wann ihr Plan beginnen konnte.

Dieser Bastard würde alles verlieren und genau wie ihr würde man ihm keinen schnellen Tod gewähren. Er würde leiden, den Rest seines armseligen Lebens. Und wenn er ganz unten angekommen war, würde sie auf ihn warten und ihm ins Gesicht lächeln. Und er würde in Dunkelheit ertrinken, wie sie.

--

Severus saß in seinem Büro und korrigierte einige Tests der 7.Klasse. Wie erwartet war Hermine nicht zum Unterricht erschienen.

Auch nach dem gestrigen Abend war er sich immer noch nicht sicher was er tun sollte, doch zumindest war er nun halbwegs bereit sich dem Problem zu stellen.

Zuerst einmal musste er mit Hermine sprechen, versuchen sie irgendwie zu erreichen. Alles zu verdrängen würde sie kaputt machen und das war das letzte was er wollte.

Auch wenn sie ihn seit nunmehr 7 Jahren beständig nervte, konnte er in Gewisserweise nachvollziehen wie sie sich fühlte. Doch sich einfach umzubringen um es leichter zu haben, hielt er für feige.

Plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als das Feuer in seinem Kamin aufflammte und McGonagalls Kopf erschien.

„Severus, komm in mein Büro, sofort!"

Sobald sie wieder verschwunden war stand Snape auf und warf sich seinen Umhang über.

Die Direktorin hatte sehr angespannt geklungen, irgendetwas musste geschehen sein. Konnte es vielleicht sogar sein, dass Hermine von selbst zu Minerva gegangen war? Vielleicht hatte sie eingesehen, dass es besser war darüber zu reden?

Mit wehendem Umhang stürmte Severus durch die Gänge, bis er vor dem Wasserspeier der zu McGonagalls Büro führte stehen blieb.

„Felis sylvestris", murmelte er leise. Minerva hatte die Angewohnheit ihre Passwörter nach den lateinischen Namen von Katzenrassen auszusuchen, entsprechend ihrer Animagusform.

Der Wasserspeier gab eine Treppe frei, die Severus nun hinaufstieg, bis er vor der Eichentür stand, die zum Büro der Direktorin führte.

Er klopfte an und trat einfach ein, nachdem er kein „Herein" vernommen hatte.

Doch was er im Inneren des Zimmers zu sehen bekam ließ seinen Atem stocken.

Hermine saß auf dem Stuhl vor dem großen Schreibtisch, hinter dem Minerva Platz genommen hatte. Ihr Gesicht war tränenüberströmt und ihre Kleidung an einigen Stellen zerrissen und zerfetzt.

McGonagall nahm ihn mit einem Nicken zu Kenntnis, als er das Zimmer betrat, dann wandte sie sich wieder dem zitternden Mädchen zu, das vor ihr saß.

„Hermine, wer hat dir das angetan? Du kannst es mir sagen, dir geschieht nichts."

„Wer hat ihr was angetan, Minerva? Was ist hier eigentlich los?", mischte sich Severus ein.

„Hermine kam vor etwa einer Viertelstunde zu mir und erzählte mir, dass sie auf dem Weg zu Verwandlung von jemandem in einen Seitengang gezerrt beinahe vergewaltigt worden wäre. Sie konnte sich zum Glück befreien und ist direkt zu mir gelaufen. Mehr weiß ich leider auch noch nicht. Sie hat nur gesagt das ich unbedingt dich dazuholen sollte."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte er denn bitte damit zu tun? Natürlich war die ganze Sache schrecklich und er würde alles tun um den Schuldigen zu finden, doch warum wollte Hermine, dass _er _hier war? Sie musste ihn eigentlich hassen….

Minerva hatte sich mittlerweile wieder zu Hermine gedreht und redet mit Engelszungen auf sie ein: „Wer war es, Hermine? Du hast ihn doch sicherlich erkannt, es ist helllichter Tag!"

„Ja, ich hab ihn erkannt", flüsterte Hermine mit heißerer Stimme.

„Und? Wer war es? Er wird der Schule verwiesen werde, darauf kannst du dich verlassen!", versprach die Direktorin mit sanfter Stimme.

Langsam wandte das junge Mädchen ihren Kopf um und blickte dem finster dreinblickenden Tränkemeister in die Augen.

„Wer war es? Sag es uns, er kann dir nichts mehr tun, Hermine!", drängte McGonagall.

Severus sah das herausfordernde Blitzen in ihren Augen bevor Hermine ihren Arm hob, auf ihn deutete und mit fester Stimme sagte: „ER war es, Professor."

--

**Felis sylvestris ist übrigens der lateinische Name für die gemeine Wildkatze, ich dachte es passt in diesem Zusammenhang ganz gut.**

**--**

**Ich freu mich natürlich wie immer über ein klitzekleines oder auch ein großes (ich nenn mal keine Namen, Gnomy ;)) Review!!**


	7. Konsequenzen

Hallöle

**Hallöchen! Hier ist das neue Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. :)**

**Es hat wieder ein bisschen länger gedauert, sorry. Ich hoffe das Kapitel entschädigt euch ein bisschen?! **

**Danke für eure Reviews, heute gibt's Kekse und Kaffee für alle! **

**7****. ****Konsequenzen**

Severus erstarrte. Bestimmt hatte er sich verhört, denn was er meinte gehört zu haben konnte nicht sein. Ihn war klar das sie wütend auf ihn war, aber so weit würde sie nicht gehen, oder?

Ein Blick in McGonagall's entsetzt aufgerissene Augen und er wusste, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte. Sie hatte es wirklich gesagt. Was hatte sie vor?

„Bei Merlin, sind sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Wissen sie noch was sie da reden?" zischte er.

„Severus halte dich zurück!", rief Minerva.

„Hermine, sie wissen das das schwerwiegende Anschuldigungen sind. Sind sie ganz sicher, dass es Professor Snape war? Sie sind nie besonders gut miteinander ausgekommen, vielleicht haben sie da etwas hinein interpretiert das gar nicht da war?! Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass er so etwas auch nur in Erwägung ziehen würde.", wandte sie sich an Hermine, die nun mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht in ihrem Stuhl zusammengesunken war.

Severus erdolchte sie mit Blicken, bis ihm plötzlich eine Idee kam. „Minerva, wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte? Wenn Miss Granger mich, wie sie behauptet, erkannt hat dann wird es für sie ja wohl kein Problem sein die Erinnerung in einem Denkarium abzulegen, damit du sie dir ansehen kannst. Miss Granger, ist das in Ordnung für sie, oder möchten sie uns irgendetwas mitteilen?"

Hermine hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde flackerte Erstaunen in ihren Augen auf. Erstaunen darüber, dass er der Direktorin nichts von ihrem Selbstmordversuch erzählte. Doch kurz darauf war das Flackern verschwunden und ihre Augen wieder vollkommen ausdruckslos.

„Ich hasse sie, Snape!", sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme. „Es stimmt, Professor McGonagall, er war es nicht. Niemand war es, ich habe gelogen."

Entsetzt riss Minerva die Augen auf. "Warum hast du das getan? Was hat Professor Snape dir getan, dass du sein Leben zerstören willst? Wie konntest du nur?" rief McGonagall empört.

„Ich habe ihr nichts getan, Minerva, glaub mir. Sie ist einfach nur unzufrieden damit, dass sie in meinem Unterricht weniger Aufmerksamkeit bekommt, als bei den anderen Lehrern."

„Das ist nicht wahr! Sie wissen ganz genau warum, doch _das_ ist es ganz bestimmt nicht!", rief Hermine, hielt sich aber im nächsten Moment schon erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund.

„Also ist doch etwas zwischen euch vorgefallen? Könnte mir bitte jemand erklären was hier vor sich geht?", fragte Minerva.

„Zwischen uns ist nichts vorgefallen, gar nichts.", erklärte Snape und sah da junge Mädchen warnend an. Sie sollte doch einfach ihren Mund halten. Er wusste selbst nicht genau warum er der Direktorin nicht erzählte was Granger beinahe getan hätte, doch in diesem Moment erschien es ihm das einzig Richtige.

„Wir hatten in letzter Zeit häufiger Auseinandersetzungen im Unterricht weil Miss Granger nicht mit Kritik umgehen kann. Das ist alles. Ich sehe die Sache hiermit als beendet. Granger, ich erwarte eine Entschuldigung von ihnen und sie werden eine Woche Nachsitzen. Ich empfehle mich, gute Nacht.", mit diesen Worten machte sich Severus auf den Weg zur Tür, doch er wurde von McGonagall aufgehalten.

„Hier empfiehlt sich niemand, Severus. Was ist hier los? Hermine hat dich der versuchten Vergewaltigung bezichtigt und du bestehst lediglich auf Nachsitzen? Erstens hätte ich, was die Bestrafung angeht, auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden und zweitens will ich auf der Stelle wissen was das zwischen euch vor sich geht. Severus, wenn ein anderer Schüler hier säße, würdest du ihn der Schule verweisen lassen, davon bin ich überzeugt. Ich wiederhole mich ungern: _Was ist hier los?_"

Hermine sank immer mehr in sich zusammen. Die Schulleiterin würde so oder so davon erfahren. Sie hatte keine Ahnung warum Snape sich damit so lange zurückgehalten hatte sie bloßzustellen, doch komischerweise war es ihr egal. Ihr war im Moment alles egal. Die Wut, die sie noch vor ein paar Minuten gefühlt hatte, war einer inneren Leere gewichen.

Langsam hoch sie ihren Kopf „Professor, es war anders, ich…." „Halt den Mund, bei Merlin!". Severus war aufgesprungen und hatte sich bedrohlich vor Hermine aufgebaut. Die wiederum hatte aus einem Reflex heraus ihren Zauberstab gezogen und hielt ihn auf ihren Lehrer gerichtet von sich.

„SEVERUS, HERMINE!", donnerte McGonagall, „wenn ihr euch nicht auf der Stelle beruhigt schmeiße ich euch beide raus, nacheinander. Severus, geh von dem Mädchen weg und setz dich wieder. Hermine, leg deinen Zauberstab zur Seite. _Sofort! _Und dann sagst du, was du mir vor der rüden Unterbrechung von Professor Snape sagen wolltest. Also?". Die Direktorin schaute sie fragend an. Severus, der sich schon wieder in seinem Sessel aufrichtete, bereit jeden Moment aufzuspringen, wurde mit einem drohenden Seitenblick bedacht.

Doch Hermine war durch die Reaktion ihres Zaubertranklehrers so verwirrt das sie nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte:" Nein, Professor, Ich habe ihnen nichts zu sagen.", sprach sie leise.

Die Augen der älteren Frau blitzten kurz ärgerlich auf, doch dann fuhr sie mit sanfter Stimme fort „Hermine, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Und nun sag mir was passiert ist, ja? Sei so nett."

Hermine wollte gerade zu sprechen anfangen als Severus aus seinem Sessel aufsprang und rief:" Es ist nichts passiert, Minerva! Warum lässt du sie nicht einfach in Ruhe und alles ist in Ordnung."

Hermine hatte sich mittlerweile auch erhoben und sah ihn wütend an:"Ich brauche kein Kindermädchen! Ich kann gut alleine auf mich aufpassen."

„Ach ja? Und was war das dann vorletzte Nacht? Auf sich aufpassen stelle ich mir irgendwie anders vor. Unverschämt und undankbar, eine Glanzleistung, _Miss_ Granger!"

„Was wissen sie denn schon? Sie sind doch nur ein alter, verbitterter Zyniker. Ich habe sie nicht darum gebeten mit zu helfen.", schrie Hermine ihm ins Gesicht.

McGonagall verfolgte mit ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck wie die beiden sich immer lautere Beleidigungen an den Kopf warfen. Als dann aber beide ihre Zauberstäbe zogen und anfingen sich zu umkreisen wurde es ihr zu viel.

„RUHE!!", brüllte sie durch den Raum. Schlagartig verstummten die beiden Streithähne. So einen Ton waren sie beide nicht von der Direktorin gewohnt.

„Da ihr nicht bereit seid mir zu sagen was da zwischen euch los ist und ihr anscheinend auch nicht in der Lage seid eure Differenzen zu beseitigen werde ich zu etwas unkonventionellen Mitteln greifen müssen. Hermine, du wirst bis auf weiteres vom Unterricht suspendiert. Ich kann und werde dein Verhalten nicht dulden. Nun zu euren Streitigkeiten. Ich denke der beste Weg sie beizulegen ist, wenn ihr so viel Zeit wie möglich miteinander verbringt und versucht zu klären was da zwischen euch steht. Severus, du arbeitest meines Wissens gerade an einem Zaubertrankprojekt, Hermine wird dir assistieren."

„Aber Minerva, das kannst du nicht machen! Sie weiß doch gar nicht worum es geht.", rief Severus empört.

„Genau, Professor. Sie können uns außerdem nicht zwingen zusammenzuarbeiten!"

„Ich kann und ich werde. Zusätzlich werdet ihr jeden zweiten Abend zu mir kommen. Solange bis ihr bereit seid mir zu sagen warum ihr euch wie zwei trotzige Kleinkinder benehmt. Glaubt mir, ich werde herausfinden was hier los ist, ob ihr wollt oder nicht! Ihr könnt gehen."

Severus starrte die Direktorin einen Moment lang wutentbrannt an, dann stürmte er mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Büro.

Hermine erhob sich langsam und stieg schweren Schrittes die Stufen des Wasserspeiers hinab. Ein Projekt mit Snape. Na wenn das mal gut ging. Aber was interessierte es sie? Gleichgültigkeit hatte sie ergriffen. Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden alles verloren zu haben und nun dazu verdammt zu sein hier ihr Dasein zu fristen.

Diese Leere war noch schlimmer zu ertragen als die Trauer oder die Wut, doch Hermine konnte nichts dagegen tun. Es war als wären alle Gefühle in ihr verschwunden und nichts als dunkler Nebel war übrig geblieben. Nebel in dem sie nun versank und aus dem sie am liebsten nie mehr aufgetaucht wäre.

--

**Über Reviews freu ich mich natürlich wie immer. Ist ganz einfach und geht ganz schnell! ;)**


	8. Träume

Hallöchen

**Hallöchen! Hier kommt das 8. Pitelchen, auf das ihr ziemlich lange warten musstet. (Sorry……) Als Entschädigung gibt's heute mal ne große Kanne kalten Eistee! :)**

**Danke für eure Reviews!! °freu°**

**8. Träume**

Wutentbrannt schlug Severus die Tür zu seinen Privaträumen zu. Der ausgezogene Umhang wurde in eine Ecke geschleudert und innerhalb kurzer Zeit saß der tobende Tränkemeister mit einem Glas und einer halbvollen Flasche Whiskey in seinem Lieblingssessel.

Was dachte sich dieses impertinente Gör eigentlich? Noch nie hatte ein Schüler die Frechheit besessen ihn mit einem Zauberstab zu bedrohen. Und jetzt kam dieses Miststück daher und dankte ihm seine Verschwiegenheit, indem sie ihm drohte und ihn anschrie.

Eigentlich könnte er Minerva sofort über Grangers „kleines Geheimnis" informieren und seine Rache auskosten, doch aus irgendeinem Grund, der auch bewirkt hatte das er während des Streits den Mund gehalten hatte, konnte er das Mädchen nicht verraten.

Selbstverständlich war es eine Ungeheuerlichkeit ihm, ausgerechnet ihm, zu unterstellen er habe sich der Schülerin unsittlich genährt, doch in irgendeiner Weise konnte er ihre Beweggründe nachvollziehen. Jedes Mal wenn Albus ihn vor einem erneuten Suizidversuch bewahrt hatte, hätte er ihm den Hals umdrehen können. Da hatte er nach langem Hin und Her endlich den Entschluss gefasst und alles vorbereitet und plötzlich war da jemand der einen zwang dieses Leben weiterzuleben.

Wahrscheinlich ging es ihr genauso, auch wenn sie nicht versucht hatte ihn umzubringen (das sie bestimmt darüber nachgedacht hatte, war ihm klar). Sie befand sich schließlich in einer emotionalen Ausnahmesituation.

Trotzdem war er wütend. Wenn schon nicht auf das Mädchen dann wenigstens auf sich selbst. Wurde er jetzt schon sentimental? Er hätte Minerva von der ganzen Sache erzählen und die damit verbundenen Probleme getrost an sie abtreten können, doch stattdessen versuchte er, Grangers ohnehin nicht vorhandenes Vertrauen nicht zu missbrauchen. Er wurde wirklich zu weich auf seine alten Tage.

Das Schlimmste war jedoch, dass die Direktorin Granger und ihn zu gemeinsamen Laborstunden „verdonnert" hatte. Was erhoffte sie sich davon? Glaubte sie allen ernstes das einer von ihnen nach kurzer Zeit zu ihr kam und ihr sein Herz ausschütten würde? Das würde ganz bestimmt nicht passieren.

Er war nun also gezwungen seine Abende im Labor mit einem depressiven Teenager zu verbringen?! Nachdem diese Erkenntnis zu ihm durchgesickert war, schenkte er sich einen großzügigen Schluck Whiskey nach und leerte das Glas in einem Zug. Na das konnte ja heiter werden. Als ob er nicht schon genug Probleme hätte.

Er kam selbst kaum mit seinem Leben klar, wie sollte er sich da auch noch um das Leben eines anderen kümmern?

Bei Merlin, warum machte er sich so viele Gedanken? Er würde das Mädchen einfach im Labor ein paar Zutaten schneiden lassen und sie dann wieder in ihren Turm zurückschicken. Im Grunde genommen ging es ihn nicht das Geringste an, was sie aus ihrem Leben machte.

Ja, genauso würde er es machen. Höflich und vor allem distanziert. Und irgendwann würde auch Minerva begreifen, dass ihr Vorhaben zum Scheitern verurteilt war und er würde sein Leben weiter führen wie bisher. Keine besonders verlockende Aussicht, aber besser als andere.

Nun etwas zur Ruhe gekommen stand er auf, löschte das Licht und ging zu Bett. Kurze Zeit später glitt er in einen erholsamen Schlaf.

--

Auch Hermine lag mittlerweile in ihrem Bett. Doch trotz ihrer großen Müdigkeit fand sie keinen Schlaf. Die Leere, die sie gefühlt hatte, als sie McGonagalls Büro verlassen hatte, war einer inneren Unruhe gewichen. Überhaupt kam es ihr so vor als würde sie alle paar Stunden einen erneuten Stimmungswechsel durchmachen. Das war ja nicht zum aushalten.

Sie wollte einfach nur schlafen, doch jedes Mal wenn sie gerade ins Reich der Träume hinüber gleiten wollte, wanderte ein Gedankenfetzen durch ihren Kopf, der sie dazu brachte sich unruhig hin-und her zu rollen: _Was sollte sie tun?_

Die Direktorin zwang sie nun dazu mit ihrem Zaubertranklehrer zusammenzuarbeiten, der sie zufälligerweise während ihres Selbstmordversuches überrascht hatte. Bei Merlin, wie kompliziert konnte es denn noch werden?

Sie wusste selbst, dass ihre Idee mit dem Vergewaltigungsversuch kompletter Wahnsinn gewesen war, doch in ihrem von Rachegedanken vernebelten Gehirn war alles andere unwichtig geworden.

Erst als sie Snape in die Augen geschaut und dort wirkliches Entsetzen gesehen hatte, war sie wieder einigermaßen auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgekommen.

Ja, Snape hatte sie daran gehindert sich das Leben zu nehmen, doch das konnte sie ihm nicht vorwerfen, das war ihr inzwischen klar. Sie trauerte immer noch und ihr war im Moment jede Beschäftigung recht, die sie von Gedanken an Harry und Ron und ihr weiteres Leben ablenkte, doch das sie in ihrer Wut überreagiert hatte, war offensichtlich.

Vielleicht war es wirklich das Beste für sie einfach zu weiterzuleben, von einem Tag zum nächsten, ohne groß über den Sinn seines Lebens nachzudenken. Wenn sie sich daran hielt, würde sie zwar bei weitem kein glückliches Leben führen, aber immerhin würde die Lücke, die ihre Freunde hinterlassen hatten, nicht so sehr auffallen. Wenn sie sich nur genügend Beschäftigung suchte, würde sie das von tiefsinnigen Gedanken ablenken, die sie dazu bringen wollten sich mit ihren Problemen und ihrer Trauer auseinanderzusetzen.

Also kam ihr der „Job" bei Snape eigentlich gerade recht. Doch nachtragend wie der Tränkemeister nun mal war, würde er ihr ihren Racheversuch und ihre Provokationen während des Streits nicht so schnell vergessen und das bereitete ihr nun wirklich Kopfschmerzen. Er würde ihr das irgendwie heimzahlen und über das _wie _wollte sie gar nicht erst nachdenken.

Warum hatte er McGonagall nichts von ihrem Selbstmordversuch erzählt? Die einzige Erklärung die ihr einfiel war, dass er sich die Informationen bis zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt aufhob um es dann, in einem günstigen Moment gegen sie zu verwenden. Warum sonst sollte er es für sich behalten?

Er hatte ihr vom ersten Tag an keine Chance gegeben und auch wenn sie ihn für seine Intelligenz und sein ungemeines Fachwissen bewunderte und respektierte, war doch klar das er sie nicht im Entferntesten leiden konnte.

Es würde wohl am besten sein wenn sie sich während der „gemeinsame Stunden" einfach zurückhielt. Höflich und vor allem distanziert. Irgendwann würde die Direktorin einsehen, dass ihr Vorhaben sinnlos war und sie, Hermine, würde ihr Leben weiterleben. Einfach nur leben, ohne tiefere Gefühle oder Gedanken.

Nach diesen Überlegungen endlich ruhiger geworden, sank Hermine zurück in die Kissen, schloss die Augen und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen.

Doch diese Ruhe war nicht von langer Dauer. Ein Traum war es diesmal, der sie dazu brachte sich wimmernd zusammenzukauern, bis sie sich schließlich, nach schier endloser Zeit entspannte und endlich in einen ruhigen Schlaf sank.

_Hermine hielt sich mit letzter Kraft fest, doch ihre Hand begann immer weiter abzurutschen und sie drohte ins bodenlose Nichts zu stürzen, dass ich unter ihr befand. _

_Plötzlich erschien ein vertrautes Gesicht über der Turmmauer._

„_Hermine, gib mir deine Hand, ich helfe dir!", schrie Severus._

„_Ich kann nicht…..ich rutsche ab…..ich will nicht sterben, __**bitte**__!"_

„_Gib mir deine Hand, dir kann nichts geschehen. Bitte Hermine, ich helfe dir."_

_Mit einem Schrei riss Hermine eine Hand von dem vorstehenden Mauerteil, an dem sie hing und warf sie in die Höhe. Eine warme Hand schloss sich um ihre und zog ihren Körper nach oben, als ob sie nicht mehr wiegen würde als eine Feder._

_Sofort fand sie sich in Severus' Armen wieder, die sie umschlangen und an ihn drückten und sie hörte immer wieder seine Stimme, die beruhigenden Worte murmelte:" Ich lasse nicht zu das du stirbst, Hermine. Du musst mir vertrauen, dann werde ich dir helfen. Vertrau mir…"_

--

**Über Reviews freu ich mich wie immer!! Mir würde auch einfach nur ein „Gut" oder „Schlecht" reichen….. ;)**


	9. Die Höhle des Löwen

**Hallo!! Hier kommt dann also das 9.Kapitel, hoffentlich gefällt's euch…. :)**

**Danke für eure lieben Reviews °lach°! Mir fällt mittlerweile nichts mehr ein, was ich euch als Dankeschön anbieten könnte, also kann sich heute mal jeder irgendwas aussuchen, das er am liebsten mag**

**9. Die Höhle des Löwen**

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Hermine wie gerädert. Stöhnend richtete sie sich auf, was sie kurz darauf auch schon wieder bereute. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an als hätte sie ihn stundenlang gegen die Wand geschlagen. Langsam schwang sie die Beine aus dem Bett, stand auf und tappte mit vorsichtigen Schritten ins Bad.

Verdammt, was war los mit ihr? Und plötzlich, zwischen ihren Überlegungen blitzten Gedankenfetzen vor ihren Augen auf. Bilder von ihr, an einem Mauervorsprung hängend, Bilder von Snape der sie in seine Arme zog und ihr beruhigende Wort ins Ohr flüsterte.

Mit einem Schlag war sie hellwach. Mit jeder Sekunde erinnerte sie sich an mehr Einzelheiten ihres verwirrenden Traums.

Warum träumte sie so was? War sie psychisch mittlerweile schon so kaputt, dass sie von Snape als ihr Retter träumte? Ja, er hatte ihr praktisch das Leben gerettet, aber das erklärte nicht, warum sie sich nach der „Rettung" in seinen Armen so geborgen gefühlt hatte.

Ja, verdammt, sie hatte sich wohl gefühlt, als er ihr beruhigend über den Rücken gestrichen hatte und seine Stimme sie umhüllte wie schwarzer Samt….Bei Merlins Eiern, war sie jetzt völlig verrückt? Eine eiskalte Dusche würde ihr jetzt bestimmt helfen einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Gesagt, getan.

--

Nachdem sie geduscht und angezogen war, verließ Hermine ihre Räume im Gryffindorturm und lief hinunter in die Große Halle zum Frühstück. Es war das erste Mal seit ihrem „Zusammenbruch", dass sie sich wieder unter Menschen begab und sie fühlte sich ziemlich mulmig, als kleinere Schülergruppen lachen und schwatzend an ihr vorbeiliefen.

Das Leben ging weiter, ob mit oder ohne sie. Was wäre passiert, wenn Snape am Samstag nicht rechtzeitig aufgetaucht wäre? Würden sich trotzdem die Schüler in der Halle einfinden, ausgelassen und fröhlich? Würde man sie vermissen?

Verdammt, diese Gedanken hatte sie doch schon mal durchgemacht und es hatte zu nichts geführt. Sie musste anfangen nach vorn zu schauen. Keine Gedanken mehr daran verschwenden was passiert wäre, wenn. Keine Gedanken an ihre toten Freunde, keine Gedanken mehr daran, dass ihr Leben eigentlich keinen Sinn mehr machte.

Sie musste sich auf das Jetzt konzentrieren. Und vor allem darauf, dass am Abend die erste Laborstunde mit Snape anstand. Nach ihrem Traum von letzter Nacht war sie noch weniger erfreut von nun an mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen als nötig, doch bis die Direktorin endlich aufgab, musste sie sich eben zusammenreißen.

Was hatte sie sich nochmal gesagt?! Höflich und distanziert, genau das war es. Wenn sie sich zurückhielt bot sie ihm keine Angriffsfläche und sie hätte ihre Ruhe.

Dass ein gewisser Tränkemeister in seinen Kerkern saß und mit genau den gleichen Gedanken beschäftigt war wie sie, konnte sie natürlich nicht ahnen.

--

Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und bereitete den Unterricht der siebten Klasse vor. Nach einer erholsamen Nacht war er am Morgen relativ gutgelaunt aufgestanden, bis ihm siedend heiß einfiel, dass am Abend die ersten gemeinsamen Laborstunden mit Hermine anstanden.

Er hatte sich zwar einige (und seiner Meinung nach auch viel zu viele) Gedanken zu diesem Thema gemacht, doch trotz aller guten Vorsätze wusste er immer noch nicht wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Vor allem wusste er nicht, ob er sich zurückhalten könnte, wenn sie auf ihren Auftritt bei McGonagall zu sprechen kamen. Unter der Oberfläche kochte er immer noch vor Wut, Verständnis hin oder her.

Sie hatte mit ihren Vorwürfen einen wunden Punkt in ihm getroffen, der auch jetzt, nach Ende des Krieges und seiner Zeit bei Voldemort empfindlich schmerzte. Oft genug war er während der Jahre als Spion gezwungen gewesen, das zu tun, was Hermine ihm hier so freimütig vorwarf.

Er hatte immer noch schwer mit seiner Vergangenheit zu kämpfen, auch ohne das ein vorlautes Gör redete ohne zu denken. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Hatte sie überhaupt gedacht? Oder…..

Bei Merlin, wie sollte er es schaffen, sie heute Abend mehr oder weniger zu ignorieren? Jedes Mal wenn er an sie dachte schwankte er zwischen Wut und Verständnis, zwischen Mitgefühl und Gleichgültigkeit. Wie sollte er neutral bleiben, wenn er, was sie anging, von Gefühlen überrannt wurde?

Er hatte fast zwanzig Jahre als Spion unter Voldemort gearbeitet, ja sogar gelebt und nun scheiterte seine mühsam antrainierte Selbstbeherrschung an einem 18-jährigen Mädchen? Das konnte er nicht zulassen. Doch was sollte er tun? Er wusste es nicht.

--

Den ganzen Tag über wurde Hermine die Gedanken an ihren Traum nicht mehr los und je näher der Abend rückte, desto nervöser wurde sie. Wie sollte sie sich verhalten? Würde er sie für ihren „Ausrutscher" büßen lassen?

Sie konnte alle Vorwürfe und Kommentare von ihm ertragen, solange sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass er sie nicht mit ihrem Freitodversuch konfrontierte. Doch sie war sich nicht sicher und genau das war das Problem. Er hatte der Direktorin gegenüber nichts verraten, doch das beunruhigte Hermine. Severus Snape tat nichts uneigennützig.

Sie konnte ihm nicht vertrauen. Auch wenn er während des Krieges immer auf ihrer Seite gestanden hatte, war er doch Spion gewesen, durch und durch. Er hatte das Talent Menschen zu beeinflussen und zu manipulieren und egal ob er ihr Lehrer war oder nicht (als ob diese Tatsache ihn früher davon abgehalten hatte, zu machen was er wollte), er verfolgte mit seinem Tun irgendein Ziel. Nicht zu wissen was er plante, machte sie ganz verrückt.

Wie sollte sie bloß mit ihm in einem Labor zusammenarbeiten, wenn sie jede Sekunde Angst haben musste, dass er sein Wissen gegen sie einsetzte?

Plötzlich wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie gegen jemanden prallte und sie beide zu Boden riss. _Tja Hermine, das kommt davon, wenn man gleichzeitig läuft und denkt_, dachte sie sarkastisch und rappelte sich auf. Als sie dem Menschen der unter ihr gelegen hatte eine Hand reichen wollte, erstarrte sie. Vor ihr auf dem Boden lag das Objekt ihrer Gedanken, Snape.

Mit unheilverkündender Miene stand er auf, ignorierte ihre noch immer ausgestreckte Hand und sah sie von oben herab an. „Miss Granger, wollen sie mich jetzt doch noch umbringen, nachdem sie es im Büro der Direktorin nicht geschafft haben? Wenn ja, sagen sie das nächste Mal Bescheid.", fuhr er sie an.

„Ähhmm….ich… es tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht…..ich hab sie nicht gesehen, ich….." „Miss Granger, ist ihnen ihr Hirn bei dem Sturz abhanden gekommen oder warum können sie keine ganzen Sätze mehr formulieren? Bevor sie sich geistig überanstrengen, lasse ich sie allein. Und denken sie daran, heute Abend, 20:00 Uhr, vor meinem Büro", sprachs und rauschte mit wehenden Roben davon.

Hermine stand noch einige Minuten auf derselben Stelle, bis sie den Kopf schüttelte und ihre Tasche vom Boden aufhob. Was war das denn bitte? Er dachte jetzt bestimmt sie wäre eine vollkommene Idiotin.

Er hatte sie mit seinem plötzlichen Auftauchen überrumpelt und bevor sie ihre Gedanken ordnen konnte war er schon wieder verschwunden. Sein Anblick brachte die mühsam verdrängten Bilder ihres Traums wieder an die Oberfläche und die damit verbundenen Gefühle verwirrten sie gänzlich.

Mit langsamen Schritten lief sie in ihren Turm zurück, um sich für das Abendessen umzuziehen. Den Schülern der Abschlussklasse war es erlaubt, außerhalb der Schulstunden Freizeitkleidung zu tragen und dieser Entschluss der Direktion sorgte für Begeisterung unter den Schülern.

Nach dem sie das auch Abendessen hinter sich gebracht hatte, holte Hermine ihre Schultasche aus dem Gryffindorturm und machte sich mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen auf den Weg zu Snape.

Als sie dann schließlich vor seiner Bürotür stand, verließ sie der berühmt-berüchtigte gryffindor'sche Mut und sie hätte am liebsten kehrtgemacht und wäre an „ihren" Platz am See gelaufen, doch sie zwang sich stehenzubleiben und zu klopfen.

Nach einigen Sekunden wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Snape stand vor ihr. Jedoch nicht wie erwartet, in seiner Lehrermontur, sondern in einer Art „Freizeitlook". Schwarze Stoffhose und ein regenwolkengrauer, dünner Rollkragenpullover.

Hermine blieb fast die Luft weg bei diesem Anblick. Wenn er sich so im Unterricht präsentiert hätte, wären ihm die Schülerinnen in Scharen hinterhergerannt. Er sah wirklich attraktiv aus in diesen…..Bei Merlin, hatte sie gerade wirklich die Worte „Snape" und „attraktiv" in einem Satz verwendet? Sie musste sich dringend mal wieder bei Madam Pomfrey durchchecken lassen.

Severus, der ihren Blick bemerkt hatte, schmunzelte. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass er sie mit seinem Aussehen überrascht hatte. Seltsamerweise sah sie nicht erschrocken oder verängstigt aus, sonder eher fasziniert. Er beschloss dem ganzen trotzdem ein Ende zu bereiten.

„Miss Granger, wenn sie damit fertig sind mich anzustarren, könnten wir uns vielleicht an die Arbeit begeben?! Ich hatte nicht vor den Abend in der Tür meines Büros zu verbringen. Folgen sie mir.".

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und lief quer durch das Büro auf eine Tür zu, die Besuchern normalerweise verborgen blieb, sich ganz darauf verlassend, dass Hermine ihm folgen würde.

Genau das tat sie auch, bevor sie kurz vor der kleinen Holztür, hinter dem Schreibtisch noch einmal stehen blieb, mit dem unguten Gefühl, die Höhle des Löwen, oder besser gesagt, der Schlange zu betreten.

--

**Ich freu mich wie immer über Reviews aller Art!! :)**


	10. Laborstunden

**Hallo! Hier kommt das neue, fangfrische Kapitel. Nachdem ich beim letzten ja an einer spannenden Stelle unterbrochen habe (so ganz aus Versehen…..**_**grins**_**….), kommt heute endlich die lang ersehnte, erste Laborstunde. **

**Sorry, das es diesmal länger gedauert hat, aber die Schule und eine ausgedehnte Familienfeier haben mich ziemlich aufgehalten.**

**Danke für eure lieben Reviews, ich denke bei **_**den**_** Temperaturen ist mal wieder Eistee angesagt! Also, eisgekühlter Eistee für alle!!**

So, genug der Schwafele, weiter geht's:

**10. Laborstunden**

Severus führte Hermine durch einen kleinen Vorraum bis vor eine dunkle Holztür. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich um: „Sie betreten jetzt meine _privaten_ Räume. Das lässt sich leider nicht vermeiden, da wir nur auf diesem Wege in mein Labor gelangen. Wenn irgendetwas von dem was sie sehen, hören oder auch nur riechen nach außen dringt, zu einem ihrer kleinen Gryffindorgefährten, dann werden sie sich wünschen niemals geboren zu sein. Ist das klar, Miss Granger?"

„Natürlich, Professor. Ich werde über all das keine Wort verlieren, das schwöre ich ihnen."

„In Ordnung. Da wir das geklärt haben, folgen sie mir bitte. Da sie von nun an öfter Zeit hier verbringen werden, teile ich ihnen mein Passwort mit. Sie verwenden es nur nach Absprache mit mir und ich behalte mir vor, es nach Beendigung unserer „Zusammenarbeit" per Legilimentik aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu löschen. Sind sie einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden, Professor.", murmelte Hermine leise. „Das Passwort lautet „Concedo Nulli"." Nachdem er diese Worte gesprochen hatte, schwang die Tür leise auf.

„Concedo Nulli? Eine gute Idee, Sir, wenn ich das sagen darf.", sagte Hermine mit einem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen.

„Sie dürfen, Miss Granger, danke. Ich will doch sehr hoffen, dass sie sich nicht gerade über mich lustig machen, oder?". „Niemals würde ich es wagen, Sir!", grinste Hermine. Auch Severus Mundwinkel zeigten eine leichte Tendenz nach oben, bis beiden klar wurde, wem sie gegenüber standen.

_Bist du jetzt völlig krank? Du scherzt mit Snape?! Bei Merlin und allen Göttern_, dachte Hermine entsetzt. Auch Severus räusperte sich verwirrt, drehte sich um und ging dann einfach vorne weg in den Raum hinein.

Hermine folgte ihm, immer noch grübelnd... und riss vor Erstaunen die Augen auf. Sie standen in einem urgemütlichen Wohnzimmer. Der Boden wurde mit dicken Teppichen bedeckt, an den Wänden hingen Gemälde verschiedener Künstler. In einem großen Kamin an der Stirnseite des Raumes prasselte ein munteres Feuer und vor dem Kamin standen eine riesige, mit schwarzem Samt bezogene Couch und zwei passende, breite Sessel.

Sprachlos drehte Hermine sich einmal um sich selbst, bis ihr Blick auf Severus fiel, der sie halb tadelnd, halb amüsiert beobachtete. Er sagte jedoch nichts und steuerte wortlos auf eine Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Zimmers zu. Hermine folgte ihm immer noch nicht in der Lage, einen Ton von sich zu geben. Das sollte Snapes Wohnzimmer sein? Sie hätte auf Schwarz getippt, gemischt mit Schwarz und an guten Tagen einem dunklen Braun. Er überraschte sie wirklich.

Severus öffnete die schwarze Holztür und entzündete mit einer Handbewegung die Fackeln an den Wänden. Sie erleuchteten einen großen Laborraum. Verschieden große Kessel aus allen möglichen Metallen standen auf vier länglichen Labortischen. In den Regalen an den Wänden stapelten sich Gläser, Schriftrollen und allerhand Zubehör, dass man zum Brauen verwenden konnte.

Nachdem Hermine eingetreten war, blieb sie stumm stehen und sah sich um. Nach einigen Minuten drehte sie sich um. „Da ich hier bin, um ihnen zu helfen wäre es nett, wenn sie mich über ihren derzeitigen Arbeiten informieren würden und mir dann meine Arbeit zuteilen."

„Für die Arbeit die sie hier verrichten wird es nicht nötig sein über meine Projekte Bescheid zu wissen. Sie werden die Zutaten vorbereiten, die ich ihnen gebe und dann verschwinden sie wieder. Haben sie das verstanden?"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht!", rief Hermine empört. Das war ja wohl die Höhe! Da zwang die Direktorin sie, zusammenzuarbeiten um besser miteinander auszukommen und anstatt auf so ein „Friedensangebot" einzugehen, fertigte er sie mit Zutaten schneiden ab, wie einen Lehrling. Das sie auch nicht begeistert war hier zu sein und zudem auch keinen großen Wert auf Frieden legte, wie ihre innere Stimme gerade hämisch vor sich hin sang, wurde von Hermine überhört.

„Wie kommen sie auf die Idee, dass ich hier wie ein Erstklässler Zutaten schneide und sie die interessanten Sachen übernehmen? Professor McGonagall hat ausdrücklich auf Zusammenarbeit bestanden. Ich habe gedacht, wir forschen hier gemeinsam und…."

„Falsch gedacht, Miss Granger. Glauben sie wirklich, ich verbringe meine Abende damit, mit einem unerträglichen, besserwisserischen Teenager Tränke zu brauen und Forschung zu betreiben? Der einzige Grund, weswegen sie hier sind ist, das ich keine andere Wahl hatte!"

Severus wusste selber, dass er ungerecht und bösartig reagierte, doch er konnte nicht anders. Niemand sollte sich in seiner Nähe wohl fühlen, auch nicht Granger. Er war nicht dafür gemacht auf längere Zeit mit Menschen auszukommen. Besser sie erfuhr gleich woran sie war.

Der Glanz der Begeisterung, der sich in ihre Augen geschlichen hatte, als sie eingetreten war, war nun aus diesen gewichen und hatte glänzenden Tränen Platz gemacht, die sich in ihren Augenwinkeln sammelten. „Aber ich dachte wir…ich wollte doch nur, ich… WARUM MÜSSEN SIE IMMER SO EIN VERDAMMTES ARSCHLOCH SEIN??", schrie Hermine ihm plötzlich ins Gesicht.

Severus hielt den Atem an. Er wusste, dass er diese Reaktion herbeigeführt hatte, mit seinem Verhalten, doch trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass Zorn in ihm aufstieg. Bevor er selbst erkannte was er tat, war er schon auf sie zugestürmt, hatte sie an den Armen gepackt und gegen die harte Steinwand des Labors gedrückt. „Sollten sie es wagen, noch ein einziges Mal so mit mir zu reden, dann werden sie die Konsequenzen tragen müssen und überlegen sie sich gut, ob sie dazu bereit sind", zischte er mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

Hermine zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. Sie konnte diese unmittelbare Nähe nicht ertragen. Genauso hatte Malfoy vor ihr gestanden, damals in der Schlacht. Auch er hatte sie an den Armen gepackt und geschüttelt, bis sie keine Luft mehr bekam und alles um sie herum nur noch schemenhaft zu erkennen war.

Plötzlich stand Hermine nicht mehr in diesem Labor sondern auf dem Schlachtfeld und vor ihr befand sich nicht Severus Snape sondern Lucius Malfoy, der sie festhielt. Sie geriet in Panik, gefangen in ihren Erinnerungen, die sie so lange verdrängt hatte.

Hermine versuchte zu atmen, doch sie bekam keine Luft mehr. Bevor sie irgendetwas tun konnte wurde es schwarz um sie herum und sie sank in eine erlösende Ohnmacht.

--

Severus geriet langsam aber sicher in Panik. Nachdem Hermine urplötzlich in seinen Armen zusammengesunken war, hatte er sie ins Wohnzimmer getragen und auf der Couch platziert. Nun saß er seit einer geschlagenen Stunde in seinem Lieblingssessel neben dem ohnmächtigen Mädchen, wartete darauf dass sie erwachte und machte sich Vorwürfe.

Er wusste nicht genau, warum sie ohnmächtig geworden war, doch es musste ja wohl mit seiner, wie er mittlerweile einsah, völlig übertriebenen Reaktion zusammenhängen. Warum hatte er sich auch nicht beherrschen können? Er verbarg seine Gefühle so gut wie immer erfolgreich, doch manchmal brachen sie aus ihm heraus, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Warum wachte sie denn nicht auf? Er überprüfte zum wiederholten Male ihre Atmung und ihren Puls. Als er gerade seine Hand von ihrem Hals zurückziehen wollte, fingen ihre Augenlider an zu zittern, bis sie endlich, nach einigen Sekunden die Augen aufschlug. Severus war in seiner Bewegung erstarrt.

Auch Hermine bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter, bis der Tränkemeister ruckartig seine Hand zurückzog. Mit einem leisen Wimmern kauerte sie sich zusammen und kroch bis zum Ende des Sofas, so viel Platz wie möglich zwischen sich und ihren Lehrer bringend.

Dessen Augen nahmen aufgrund ihrer Reaktion einen schmerzlichen Ausdruck an. Langsam zog er sich in seinen Sessel zurück und begann mit leiser Stimme zu sprechen: „Bitte, ich tue dir nichts! Ich…das vorhin im Labor, ich wollte das nicht, ich…", doch seine Stimme versagte. Er wusste nicht was er ihr sagen sollte.

Hermine saß immer noch zitternd in der Ecke des großen Sofas. Als Snape dann anfing mit ihr zu reden und ihr versicherte, dass er ihr nichts tue, hätte sie beinahe angefangen zu lachen. _Er_ war es nicht, vor dem sie Angst hatte. Sie war nur für einen Moment immer noch in ihren Erinnerungen verblieben. Nun aber wusste sie, wo sie war und wer vor ihr saß.

Vorsichtig sah sie zu ihm hinüber. Er saß in sich zusammengesunken auf einem der schwarzen Sessel und stützte den Kopf in den Händen ab. Sie rutschte langsam zu ihm hinüber. „Mir tut es Leid, wenn ich sie erschreckt habe, Professor. Ich…..ich konnte mit dieser Situation einfach nicht umgehen. Es hat nichts mit ihnen zu tun, es waren meine Erinnerungen…ich...ähhm….ich denke ich werde jetzt gehen. Gute Nacht, Sir. Und bitte entschuldigen sie nochmals die Unannehmlichkeiten, die ich ihnen bereitet habe."

Sie erhob sich und wandte sich der Tür zu. Als sie die Hand auf die Klinke legte, hörte sie die leise Stimme ihres Lehrers:" _Mir_ tut es Leid, Miss Granger. Ich hätte mich beherrschen müssen, verzeihen sie mir."

Hermine drehte sich noch einmal um und lächelte ihn an. „Es ist in Ordnung, Sir. Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen."

Dann verließ sie seine Räume und ließ einen verwirrten und erschöpften Tränkemeister zurück.

--

**So, ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. „Concedo Nulli" heißt übrigens übersetzt „Ich weiche keinem", ich dachte es passt ganz gut zu Severus…..**_**lach**_**….**

**Und wie immer versuche ich jetzt, euch ein klitzekleines Review abzuluchsen. ;) Es tut nicht weh, dauert nicht lange und macht den Autor glücklich…..was will man mehr?? **


	11. Unterschiede und Ähnlichkeiten

**Hey, hier kommt das neue Kapitel! **

**Sorry, sorry, sorry das es diesmal so unglaublich lange gedauert hat, aber die Schule hat mich von den wichtigen Dingen des Lebens abgehalten. Ich gelobe, es war das erste und letzte Mal das ihr so lange warten musstet.**

**Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem und ihr schreibt wieder so tolle Reviews, wie beim letzten Mal….**_**grins**_**…… **

**Also, weiter geht's mit unserem Dreamteam**

**11. Unterschiede und Ähnlichkeiten**

Nachdem sie die Kerker verlassen hatte rannte Hermine durch das Schlossportal hinunter zum See. Die Wasseroberfläche glitzerte im Licht der Sterne und immer wieder konnte man die Arme des Kraken erkennen, der jetzt, im Schutz der Dunkelheit ausgelassen herumtollte.

Dieser Anblick ließ Hermine die Ruhe finden, die sie jetzt unbedingt benötigte um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie war ohnmächtig geworden, während der Laborstunde bei Snape, nachdem er sie mit seinem Wutausbruch an die Vergangenheit erinnert hatte.

Sie dachte sie hätte die Erinnerung verdrängt, doch nun trieb sie unaufhaltsam wieder an die Oberfläche. Sie konnte nichts anderes tun als abzuwarten.

_Hermine rannte über die große Wiese vor den Toren Hogwarts. Die Schlacht hatte gerade erst begonnen und von überall her schossen Flüche an ihr vorbei._

_Sie lief nun geduckt an der Schlossmauer vorbei, als sich plötzlich von hinten eine Hand auf ihren Mund legte und sie ein starker Arm in eine Steinnische zerrte. _

_Brutal wurde sie gegen die harte Wand gepresst. Als sie sich traute ihre Augen zu öffnen, sah sie direkt in das engelsgleiche Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy. „Ah, das Schlammblut Granger. Potter würde für dich über Leichen gehen, habe ich Recht? Was für ein glücklicher Zufall dass du ausgerechnet mir in die Arme läufst. Mit dir als Druckmittel kann dein kleiner Freund einpacken."_

_Hermine wusste nicht woher sie den Mut nahm, doch sie beugte sich vor, bis ihre Gesichter sich fast berührten. „Tun sie was sie nicht lassen können, Malfoy. Wir haben schon vor der Schlacht mit Harry darüber gesprochen. Er wird sich nicht von seinem Ziel abbringen lassen, egal was mit uns passiert! Sie werden niemals siegen, widerlicher Bastard!", fauchte sie ihm ins Gesicht. _

_Malfoys perfekte Gesichtszüge verzerrten sich zu einer wütenden Grimasse. Er holte aus und schlug Hermine mit voller Kraft ins Gesicht. Ihr Kopf wurde zur Seite und gegen die Mauer geschleudert. Benommen schüttelte Hermine den sich, doch bevor sie wieder ganz zu sich kommen konnte, spürte sie starke Hände an ihrer Kehle, die sie würgten._

_Ihr ganzer Körper wurde immer und immer wieder vor und zurückgeschüttelt, während die Luft zum atmen immer knapper wurde. Sie versuchte verzweifelt nach Luft zu schnappen, doch sie scheiterte kläglich. Unerbittlich drückte Malfoy fester zu und langsam aber sicher wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen bis sie ohnmächtig zusammensackte…._

Keuchend kniete Hermine im Gras. Jedes Mal wenn sie diese Erinnerung durchlebte war ihr als könne sie _seine_ Hände an ihrem Hals fühlen, jedes Mal war sie aufs Neue davon überzeugt seine eiskalten Augen zu sehen wenn sie die ihren öffnete.

Was nach ihrer Ohnmacht geschehen war, erfuhr sie später von Professor McGonagall. Diese hatte Malfoy anscheinend überrascht, ihn geschockt und Hermine somit das Leben gerettet. Wenn sie heute darüber nachdachte wäre es vielleicht besser gewesen Malfoy hätte sie getötet. Dann wäre das bei Snape heute gar nicht passiert. Und das brachte sie wieder zu ihrem eigentlichen Problem zurück.

Ihr war es unangenehm mitten in seinem Labor umgekippt zu sein. Bestimmt dachte er jetzt, sie habe Angst vor ihm, auch wenn sie ihm versichert hatte, dass er nichts falsch gemacht hatte. Was hatte sie sich dabei eigentlich gedacht? Und was war mit ihm los gewesen?

Wenn sie genau nachdachte hatte er sehr besorgt und erschöpft gewirkt. Hatte er sich vielleicht wirklich Sorgen um sie gemacht? Bei dieser Vorstellung wurde Hermine von einer seltsamen Wärme erfüllt. So lange hatte sie keine anderen Gefühle an sich heran gelassen, außer Trauer und Wut. So lange hatte sie sich im Stich gelassen gefühlt und nun war da jemand der sich um sie sorgte?

_Werd nicht sentimental, Hermine. Er sorgt sich nicht um dich, er hatte Angst um seinen Job. Es wäre etwas zu auffällig gewesen wenn ausgerechnet du bei der ersten Laborstunde ohnmächtig zusammenbrichst weil er wütend geworden ist_, flüsterte eine Stimme in ihr.

Hermine hätte gerne daran geglaubt, dass Snape sich Sorgen um sie machte und deswegen so unglaublich müde ausgesehen hatte, doch wahrscheinlich hatte ihre innere Stimme wieder einmal Recht. Sie war für ihn nicht mehr als eine nervige Schülerin der er dummerweise das Leben gerettet hatte (was er spätestens nach dem heutigen Abend bereute), dass hatte er ihr ja deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, mit seiner Ansprache.

Besser sie fand sich mit dem Gedanken ab, dass er nichts weiter war als der zynische Lehrer, den sie kannte. Das Gefühl des Verlustes, welches sie daraufhin befiel verwirrte sie, doch es war zu schnell wieder verschwunden um darüber nachzudenken.

Jetzt erst ihre Müdigkeit bemerkend rappelte Hermine sich wieder auf und lief langsam zurück in ihren Turm. Kurz nachdem sie zu Bett gegangen war, fiel sie in einen tiefen Schlaf.

--

Severus saß immer noch in seinem Sessel, lange nachdem Hermine gegangen war. Er war nicht in der Lage sich zu rühren. Zu tief saß der Schock darüber was er getan hatte.

Er hatte sich nach Ende des Krieges geschworen nie wieder jemanden zu verletzen, zumindest nicht körperlich. Doch schon nach dem ersten „engeren" Kontakt mit einem Menschen, einer Schülerin um genau zu sein, wurde diese ohnmächtig, weil er seine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle hatte.

Sie hatte ihn mit ihrem plötzlichen Wutausbruch überrascht und wie jedes Mal wenn er von einer Situation überrascht wurde reagierte er aus einem Reflex heraus. Bevor er überhaupt wusste was er tat, handelte er einfach.

Diese „Angewohnheit" war ihm bei Voldemort ein paar Mal zum Verhängnis geworden, damit konnte er umgehen. Doch nun hatte es einen seiner Schüler erwischt und damit konnte er _nicht_ umgehen. Schon gar nicht, da es Hermine gewesen war.

Das Mädchen hatte versucht sich umzubringen und was tat er? Er provozierte und bedrohte sie. Ein Beweis mehr, dass er nicht dazu gemacht war mit Menschen zusammen zu leben oder auch nur zu arbeiten. Wenn er allein blieb war er der einzige den er verletzen konnte.

Wer konnte dafür garantieren dass nicht auch im Unterricht irgendwann die Pferde mit ihm durchgingen?

Granger hatte zwar gesagt dass es nicht sein Fehler gewesen war, doch das hatte sie bestimmt nur getan um ihn nicht gegen sie aufzubringen. Sie hatte höchstwahrscheinlich Angst vor ihm und wollte nur so schnell wie möglich weg. Diese Gedanken machten ihn traurig.

Ja, er wusste dass die meisten Schüler ihn fürchteten und er verstärkte diese Gefühle bei jeder Gelegenheit. Er mochte es wenn die Menschen taten was er sagte ohne es zu hinterfragen und ihm Respekt entgegen brachten. Doch so eine Angst, wie er sie vorhin auf der Couch in Grangers Augen gesehen hatte, wollte er nicht hervorrufen.

Ihm war es egal, was die Leute von ihm dachten, doch das sie ihn panisch fürchteten, so wie Hermine, war schwer zu ertragen (abgesehen von Neville Longbottom vielleicht).

Er hatte sich entschuldigt und sie hatte gesagt das es nichts zu Verzeihen gebe und gelächelt…..Moment mal, sie hatte gelächelt?! Konnte sie so gut schauspielern, dass sie lächelte, wenn sie am liebsten in panischer Angst flüchten wollte? Nein, entschied er, das Lächeln war ehrlich gewesen. Hatte sie sich etwa nicht gefürchtet? Sie hatte gesagt, es hätte etwas mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun gehabt. Was konnte sie erlebt haben, das schlimm genug war um sie ohnmächtig werden zu lassen?

Severus würde es herausfinden, das nahm er sich vor. Vielleicht konnte er ihr helfen? _Wie willst du ihr den helfen? Du bekommst doch dein eigenes Leben kaum auf die Reihe,_ rief seine innere Stimme hämisch. Er musste ihr zwar Recht geben aber er konnte es wenigstens versuchen. Er hatte wieder eine Aufgabe, außer dem Unterrichten und diese Aufgabe hieß Hermine Granger.

Bei Merlin, er wurde wirklich alt und das mit gerade mal 37 Jahren. Jetzt war er schon soweit, dass er sich nach einer Aufgabe sehnte, wie ein gelangweilter Rentner. Die Vorstellung von ihm in einem Rollstuhl mit einer Heizdecke über den Beinen und mit einer uralten Minerva streitend brachte ihn zum Lachen.

Immer noch glucksend erhob er sich aus dem Sessel und streckte seine Glieder, die nach dem langen Sitzen unangenehm kribbelten. Severus begab sich ins Bad und nach einer kurzen Dusche legte er sich ins Bett und löschte das Licht.

Sein letzter Gedanke galt Hermine und dem Plan für ihr morgiges Zusammentreffen. Dann glitt auch er ins Reich der Träume.

Und beide, der finstere Tränkemeister tief unten in den Kerkern und die junge Frau hoch oben im Gryffindorturm, unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht und sich doch im Herzen so ähnlich, erlebten die erste traumlose Nacht seit langem.

**So, ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen und ihr reviewt wieder fleißig. ;) Der letzte Abschnitt schwirrte mir schon seit Wochen im Kopf rum und nun kam endlich die Gelegenheit ihn aufzuschreiben. War's zu kitschig? Wenn ja, schreibt ein Review…..**_**Schleichtaktik anwend um die Leser zu einem Review zu verführen, hehehe**_**…..**


	12. Freundschaften und Pläne

**Hey! Ich habs geschafft das neue Kapitel zu schreiben und das in Rekordzeit! °freu° **

**Danke für die lieben Reviews beim letzten Mal. :)**

**Viiiel Spaß mit dem Pitelchen**

**12. Freundschaften und Pläne**

Als Severus am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich ausgeschlafen und hatte für seine morgendlichen Verhältnisse wirklich gute Laune.

Er setzte sich auf, stieg aus dem Bett und warf sich seinen Morgenmantel aus mattschimmernder, schwarzer Seide über. Er schlief grundsätzlich nackt und das hatte am frühen Morgen schon zu etlichen unangenehmen Begegnungen zwischen ihm und den Hauselfen geführt, die ihm das Frühstück vorbereiteten. Seitdem zog er sich etwas über, _bevor_ er das Wohnzimmer betrat.

Nach einem „ausgiebigen" Frühstück, das bei ihm aus einer riesigen Kanne schwarzem Tee und einem trockenen Brot bestand, zog Severus sich an und verließ seine Räume, um sich auf den Weg zum Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer zu machen. Gleich in der ersten Stunde die Erstklässler der Gryffindors und Slytherins; seine Laune sank augenblicklich um einige Punkte auf der Gute-Laune-Skala.

--

Auch Hermine fühlte sich beim Aufwachen seit langem wieder einigermaßen gut. Nach einer kurzen, kalten Dusche erwachten ihre Lebensgeister vollständig und relativ gut gelaunt machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück in die große Halle.

In der Eingangshalle traf sie auf Ginny, die bei ihrem Anblick lächelte. „Morgen Mine. Na, gut geschlafen?" „Ja, danke. Kommst du mit zum Frühstück?" „Ja klar, ich war ja sowieso gerade auf dem Weg, ich wollte nur schnell was mit dir besprechen….Hör mal, Mine, das in den letzten Wochen, ich weiß nicht genau was da zwischen uns passiert ist. Könnten wir vielleicht nachher mal reden? Ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren."

Hermine schluckte. Sie vermisste ihre beste Freundin schrecklich, doch sie erinnerte so sehr daran, dass etwas fehlte. Sie waren nicht mehr zu viert und …...Stop Hermine! Nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, erinnerst du dich? Das Leben geht weiter, solange du dich nicht erinnerst.

„In Ordnung, Ginny. Nach dem Frühstück in meinem Zimmer? Wir haben die ersten beiden Stunden keinen Unterricht.", sagte Hermine mit fester Stimme. „Ja, super…ähmm…lass uns frühstücken gehen, ja?", murmelte Ginny.

Gemeinsam liefen sie in die große Halle. Hermine warf einen Blick zum Lehrertisch doch ein ganz bestimmter Professor glänzte, wie schon erwartet, durch Abwesenheit. Sie musste heute Abend unbedingt mit ihm sprechen. Sie hatte nicht vor ihm ihre Vergangenheit zu offenbaren, doch sie wollte es ihm soweit erklären, dass er sich keine Vorwürfe mehr machen oder fürchten musste, sie würde die Schulleiterin informieren.

Sie musste sich einfach zusammenreißen, ihre „Aufgaben" erledigen und sie würden wahrscheinlich einigermaßen miteinander auskommen. Leider schaffte er es mit seinen zynischen Bemerkungen und seinem oft unmöglichen Verhalten sie an die Grenze ihrer Selbstbeherrschung zu bringen, die nach den Erlebnissen der letzten Wochen sowieso nur noch mäßig vorhanden war.

--

Nach dem Frühstück lief Hermine zurück zum Gryffindorturm, um in ihrem Zimmer auf Ginny zu warten. Sie wusste nicht was aus diesem Gespräch werden würde. Auch wenn 

sie ihre Trauer mittlerweile überwunden oder besser gesagt verdrängt hatte, war das Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit nicht zurückgekehrt.

Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte klopfte es und Ginny betrat den Raum. „Hey Mine, hier bin ich." „Ja, willst du dich setzen? Oder etwas trinken? Tee?" „Tee wäre super, danke."

Keine der beiden wollte die erste sein, die das Gespräch begann, das Unausweichliche wurde so lange wie möglich hinausgezögert. Doch nachdem Hermine und Ginny immer noch schweigend vor ihrer mittlerweile schon zweiten Tasse Tee saßen wurde es zu viel.

„Es tut mir Leid…", begannen beide gleichzeitig und mussten lachen. „Du zuerst, ok?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig. „In Ordnung", antwortete Ginny.

„Also nochmal: Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht schon früher den Mut gefunden habe mit dir zu sprechen, es tut mir Leid, dass du dich anscheinend von mir im Stich gelassen gefühlt hast, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir nicht geholfen habe, direkt _danach_…ich weiß nicht was ich noch sagen soll. Es gibt so viele Dinge für die ich mich entschuldigen muss….". Ginny ließ den Kopf hängen und schaute Hermine aus traurigen Augen an.

Hermine seufzte lautlos. „Hör mal Ginny, es ist echt nicht nötig, dass du dich bei mir entschuldigst. Ich hab mich nach der Schlacht vollkommen zurückgezogen. Wir sind auf unterschiedliche Weisen mit dem Ganzen umgegangen, dafür kann niemand etwas, weder du noch ich. Ich könnte eine Freundin gebrauchen, ehrlich und ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn wir es schaffen könnten wieder normal miteinander umzugehn. Natürlich nur wenn das für dich ok ist…"

„Klar! Oh, ich freu mich so dich wieder zu haben!". Mit einem Schluchzer fiel Ginny Hermine in die Arme. Diese zögerte kurz, umarmte die Rothaarige dann jedoch ebenso. Nachdem die beiden sich voneinander gelöst hatten, sah Hermine ihre Freundin noch 

einmal ernst an. „Ginny, bitte versteh mich nicht falsch, aber ich werde mit dir nicht über die Dinge die passiert sind reden. Ich muss das mit mir alleine klären, auf meine Weise."

Ginny nickte, nun auch wieder ernst. „Natürlich. Nur eins noch, Mine: Wir müssen weiterleben. Niemand hätte gewollt, dass wir uns aufgeben, egal was passiert. Es wird immer eine Lücke bleiben, die niemand füllen kann. Und es wird immer schmerzen, egal wie viel Zeit vergeht. Doch man kann sich an den Schmerz gewöhnen, glaub mir, sobald man zulässt das er ein Teil von einem wird.".

In Hermines Augen hatten sich Tränen gesammelt, die sie nun schnell wegwischte. „Danke. Ich danke dir…" „Nun, da wir das alles geklärt haben, wir müssen langsam zum Unterricht. Eine Doppelstunde „Geschichte der Zauberei", was gibt es Schöneres?", fragte Ginny in nun wieder heiterem Ton. Hermine lächelte und erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel.

Gemeinsam liefen die Mädchen durch das Schloss, dem Langweiligsten aller Unterrichtsfächer entgegen.

--

Severus hatte seinen Unterricht für heute beendet, Merlin sei Dank. In seinen Privaträumen angekommen, legte er seine Lehrerroben ab und seine bequeme, normale Kleidung an und ließ sich mit einem Glas Wein auf das Sofa sinken. Er konnte ein befreites Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.

Der Unterricht heute war die Hölle gewesen. In seiner Erstklässlerklasse heute Morgen hatten sich ein Gryffindor und ein Slytherin eine wilde Schlägerei geliefert, tatkräftig unterstützt von den Anfeuerungsrufen ihrer Freunde.

In der vierten Klasse von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff war ein Schüler von einem explodierenden Trank verletzt worden und zu guter letzt wurde kurzfristig auch noch eine Lehrerkonferenz einberufen, in der _wie immer_ seine Lehrmethoden von den drei 

anderen Hauslehrern kritisiert wurden, Minerva ihn _wie immer_ bat sich zurückzuhalten und er diese Aufforderung _wie immer_ nur mit einem abfälligen Schnauben quittierte.

Nun, um fast sieben Uhr konnte er sich endlich etwas Ruhe gönnen, bis um acht Uhr Granger vor der Tür stehen würde. Wieso er sich so sicher war das sie kommen würde wusste er auch nicht, aber er rechnete fest damit. Und dann würde er damit beginnen sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Er durfte es nicht zu offensichtlich machen, sonst wäre ihr Misstrauen sofort geweckt.

Er würde erfahren was sie so sehr erschreckt hatte und er würde versuchen ihr zu helfen. Er hatte sich geschworen niemanden mehr zu verletzen. Dieses Mädchen war schon mehr als genug verletzt worden, da musste er nicht auch noch nach ihr treten, wenn sie schon am Boden lag. Seinen Zynismus und seine Ruppigkeit konnte und wollte er natürlich nicht einfach abstellen, aber vielleicht konnte er sich Granger gegenüber ein bisschen zurückhalten.

Außerdem hatte sein Kooperationsbereitschaft noch etwas Gutes: Je schneller sie beide miteinander auskamen, desto schneller wäre Minerva bereit ihre „Zwangsgemeinschaft" aufzulösen und er hätte endlich wieder seine Ruhe, physisch wie psychisch. Oh, ja, er freute sich jetzt schon auf das verwirrte Gesicht der Schulleiterin, wenn er und Granger gemeinsam in ihr Büro laufen würden, sich anlächelnd und freundlich diskutierend.

Granger würde mitspielen, da machte er sich gar keine Sorgen. Sie war intelligent genug um zu erkennen was gut für sie war und seine Drohung am gestrigen Abend war ja wohl mehr als deutlich gewesen. Diese bereute er übrigens mittlerweile keinen Deut mehr. Kein Schüler und sei er noch so verletzlich hatte das Recht ihn zu beschimpfen und anzuschreien.

Mit einem nun nicht mehr ganz so befreiten Seufzer erhob Severus sich wieder und begab sich in sein Labor, um die Versuchsreihe für den Abend vorzubereiten. Vielleicht würde der Abend ja doch nicht so schlimm werden, wie ursprünglich gedacht.

Pünktlich um acht Uhr klopfte es an die Tür seiner Privaträume. „Kommen sie rein, das Passwort kennen sie ja.", rief Severus aus dem Labor. Die Tür öffnete sich und kurz darauf erschien die kleine Alleswisserin im Türrahmen. Der Satz, der dann aber aus ihrem Mund kam, ließ in an einem friedlichen Fortgang des Abends zweifeln.

„Wir müssen reden, SOFORT!"

--

**Ich hatte während dem Schreiben das Gefühl, dass Severus irgendwie etwas OOC wirkt, stimmt das? Wär lieb wenn ihr mir sagt was ihr darüber denkt. **

**Ich knuddel alle, die mir das letzte Mal ein Review hinterlassen haben und versuche die, die sich noch davor drücken mit einem Dackelblick zu einem klitzekleinen Review zu bewegen. Bitte?! °Dackelblick aufsetz°**


	13. Waffenstillstand

**Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel. :) Es hat mal wieder etwas länger gedauert, die Story wollte einfach nicht so wie ich wollte. Ich hoffe ihr lest trotzdem noch weiter.**

**Viel Spaß!**

**13. Waffenstillstand**

Severus hatte es nur seiner unglaublichen Selbstbeherrschung zu verdanken, dass ihm nicht die Kinnlade herunter fiel. Bevor er jedoch irgendetwas sagen konnte, stürmte Hermine schon auf ihn zu und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. Diese Pose sollte wohl einschüchternd wirken, verlor aber irgendwie ihren Effekt, da Severus das Mädchen um mehr als 10 Zentimeter überragte.

„Sie brauchen sich nicht einbilden, dass ich für sie hier die Dienstmagd spiele. Professor McGonagall hat uns zu „Zusammenarbeit" verdonnert. Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich hier die Drecksarbeit mache und gerade gut genug zum Wurzeln schneiden bin. SIE werden mich an ihren Projekten arbeiten lassen, SIE werden mich anständig behandeln und SIE werden sich gefälligst zusammenreißen. Hier sind wir Kollegen und nicht Lehrer und Schülerin."

Keuchend schnappte sie nach Luft, drehte sich dann schwungvoll um und trat an einen der vielen Kessel im Raum. Eigentlich hätte Severus empört sein müssen, er wollte sie anschreien, sie ein für alle Mal in ihre Schranken weisen, doch er konnte an nichts anderes denken, als daran wie beeindruckend sie sich eben benommen hatte.

Natürlich hätte er es ihr gegenüber niemals zugegeben, doch er bewunderte sie für ihren Mut, ihm _so_ gegenüberzutreten und er war froh. Genau dieses Temperament hatte er vermisst, seit dem Tod ihrer Freunde. Wenn ihr etwas am Herzen lag, setzte sie sich dafür ein, bis zur völligen Selbstaufgabe. Er war neugierig, wie weit er gehen konnte, bevor sie aufgab. Denn_ das_ sie in einem Streit mit ihm den Kürzeren zog, war ja wohl selbstverständlich.

Menschen die angstvoll zu ihm aufblickten und sich vor ihm versteckten, wie dieser lächerliche Longbottom, waren ihm zuwider. Seinen Respekt musste man sich verdienen. Und so wie es aussah war Granger gerade dabei, genau das zu tun. Sie hatte schon einige Niederlagen einstecken müssen und war trotzdem noch in der Stimmung sich mit ihm zu messen.

Doch nichts desto trotz hatte sie sich gewaltig im Ton vergriffen und er hatte sie beim letzten Mal schon darauf hingewiesen das das Folgen nach sich ziehen würde.

„Miss Granger, würden sie mir bitte erklären warum sie wie eine Furie in mein Labor stürmen? Ich dachte ich hätte ihnen gestern erklärt, dass ich so nicht mit mir reden lasse.", sagte Severus in ruhigem Ton. Gefährlich ruhig. Das bemerkte wohl auch Hermine, die plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis hatte im Boden zu versinken. Doch sie konnte sich nicht rühren, als er auf sie zukam, mit langsamen, geschmeidigen Raubtierschritten.

_Danke Ginny_, schimpfte Hermine im Geist. Wie hatte das jüngere Mädchen es ausgedrückt? _Du darfst dir nicht alles gefallen lassen, Mine. Der nutzt dich doch nur aus! Zeig ihm dass er sich nicht alles erlauben kann!_ Na toll, das hatte sie jetzt davon. Einen wütenden Snape, direkt vor ihr, eine Wand direkt hinter ihr und das Gefühl eines Ameisenstaates in ihrem Bauch.

Bei Merlin, warum hatte sie nicht einfach ihre Klappe gehalten? Nein, sie musste ja gleich wie eine Verrückte in sein Labor stürzen und ihm direkt ins Gesicht sagen was sie von ihm hielt. Snape stand nun direkt vor ihr und vorsichtshalber schloss Hermine die Augen

--

Severus starrte auf die junge Frau vor ihm. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihre Unsicherheit war beinahe greifbar. Wie schnell ihre Stimmung umschlug.

Doch nun, wo sie so vor ihm stand, wurde ihm auf einmal der Vorteil dieser Situation bewusst. Sie war völlig schutzlos, es wäre ein Leichtes in ihren Geist einzudringen und nach den Erinnerungen zu suchen, die sie so sehr erschreckten.

Seine Neugierde wäre befriedigt und er hatte seinen Frieden. Er wäre nicht Severus Snape, Paradebeispiel eines Slytherin, wenn er diese Fügung des Schicksals ignorierte.

Während Hermine noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen an der Wand lehnte und auf ihre Strafe wartete, griff der Tränkemeister nach seinem Zauberstab. Ein gemurmeltes „Legilimens" später, fand er sich in ihrem Geist wieder, der bemerkenswert genau strukturiert war für ihr Alter.

Vorsichtig lief er den dunklen Steingang entlang, von dem überall kleine Holztüren abgingen, hinter denen ihre Erinnerungen lagen.

Severus wusste nicht womit er beginnen sollte, also blieb er vor der erstbesten Tür stehen und legte die Hand auf die Klinke. Doch bevor er die Tür öffnen konnte hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich.

Er fuhr herum. Dort, am Ende des Ganges stand Hermine. „Was machen sie hier?", fragte sie ruhig. Severus schluckte. Um das Eindringen eines Fremden in den eigenen Geist zu bemerken musste man Legilimentik beherrschen. Er hatte sie wirklich unterschätzt.

„Ich suche nach der Ursache ihrer Ohnmacht.", antwortete er zögerlich.

„Warum fragen sie mich nicht einfach? Hatten sie Angst ich beiße sie?". Hermine schmunzelte. Sie war wütend auf ihn, weil er es gewagt hatte ihre hilflose Situation auszunutzen, doch vorerst wollte sie wissen was ihn dazu getrieben hatte.

„Sie haben Recht, ich hätte sie fragen können. Doch hätten sie mir geantwortet? Hätten sie mir die Wahrheit erzählt?".

„Ich weiß es nicht, Professor. Aber vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass es sie nichts angeht. Ja, ich bin ohnmächtig geworden. Das gibt ihnen noch lange nicht das Recht in meinen Erinnerungen herumzuwühlen. Haben sie wirklich gedacht ich bemerke es nicht?", fragte Hermine zornig.

„Ich gebe zu das ich sie unterschätzt habe. Wo haben sie es gelernt?".

„Professor Dumbledore bestand auf einige Unterrichtsstunden, vor seinem Tod. Er sagte, wenn Harry es nicht lernen könne, müsste wenigstens ich wissen was ich tue um ihn notfalls zu unterstützen. Wie man sieht hat es nichts genützt.". Hermine lachte bitter auf. Nein, es hatte nichts genützt. Ihre Freunde waren tot, daran änderten auch ihre Fähigkeiten nichts.

Severus bemerkte ihren Stimmungswandel, doch er wusste nicht wie er damit umgehen sollte. Vorsichtshalber schwieg er.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen keiner von beiden ein Wort sagte, begann Hermine zu sprechen.

„Malfoy.", sagte sie leise.

„Was? Was hat denn Lucius damit zu tun?, schnappte Severus. Er reagierte immer noch empfindlich auf diesen Namen. Er und Malfoy Senior waren lange Zeit Freunde gewesen, bis die Anerkennung, die er bei Voldemort erntete Lucius zu Kopf stieg. Seitdem gingen die beiden getrennte Wege.

„Malfoy. Er hat mich während der Schlacht an der Schlossmauer abgefangen.", erzählte Hermine leise weiter. „Er wollte mich als Druckmittel gegen Harry benutzen und als ich ihm sagte, dass das nichts bringen würde wurde er wütend…..Er hätte mich getötet wenn Professor McGonagall nicht rechtzeitig dazu gestoßen wäre. Ich habe von all dem nichts mehr mitbekommen, ich war schon bewusstlos."

„Und was hat das mit ihrer Ohnmacht in meinem Labor zu tun?"

„Als sie da vor mir standen, ich mit dem Rücken zu Wand. Es war genau die gleiche Situation wie damals. Ich bin panisch geworden. Es tut mir Leid, wenn sie sich meinetwegen Vorwürfe gemacht haben."

Severus sah sie schweigend an. Er hatte seine Antworten, doch trotzdem konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen ihren Geist zu verlassen.

„Nun gut, ich weiß jetzt das ich wenigstens daran keine Schuld habe.", sagte er schließlich tonlos. „Ich entschuldige mich für mein Eindringen in ihre Gedanken, es wird nicht mehr vorkommen, ich verspreche es ihnen. Es wäre vielleicht das Beste, wenn wir die Direktorin morgen aufsuchen und sie davon überzeugen, dass unsere „Zusammenarbeit" nicht länger nötig ist."

Hermine atmete langsam ein und aus. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Sie wusste nicht warum, doch merkwürdigerweise empfand sie keine Erleichterung, bei dem Gedanken an das Ende ihres „Projektes", das vor zwei Tagen erst begonnen hatte.

„Ich würde gerne weiter arbeiten.", die Worte waren gesagt bevor sie irgendetwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Unsicher sah sie ihn an und er erwiderte ihren Blick.

Lange Zeit standen sie sich schweigend gegenüber. Hermine musste sich ein völlig unpassendes Grinsen verkneifen, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, dass sie sich immer noch in ihrem Kopf befanden, so verrückt es auch klang.

„In Ordnung, wir versuchen es. Wir werden versuchen miteinander auszukommen. Ich könnte bei einigen Projekten wirklich einen Assistenten gebrauchen und wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, möchten sie etwas lernen. Also gut.", durchbrach Severus die Stille.

Hermines Augen blitzten als sich ein zartes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht schlich. „Einverstanden, Professor. Es wird ja wohl zu schaffen sein, miteinander zu arbeiten ohne das wir uns verfluchen, oder?", fragte sie mittlerweile grinsend.

„Da haben sie vollkommen Recht, Miss Granger", sagte Snape und beiden wurde bewusst dass auch er lächelte. Das brachte Hermine für einen Moment durcheinander.

_Er sieht gut aus, wenn er lacht. Viel jünger und auf irgendeine Weise schön_…….._Bei Merlin, Hermine. DAS IST SNAPE!_

Bevor Hermines Gedanken weiterwandern konnten, räusperte sich Severus. „Ich werde ihren Geist jetzt verlassen und entschuldige mich noch einmal für meinen „Überfall". Kommen sie morgen pünktlich um acht Uhr ins Labor, dann besprechen wir alles."

Wie eine Marionette wurde er durch den Steingang gezogen, bis er die Augen aufschlug und sich wieder in seinem Labor befand. Vor ihm stand Hermine immer noch an die Wand gelehnt, die auch gerade wieder zu sich kam.

Mit einem Nicken wandte sie sich von ihm ab, blieb aber im Türrahmen noch einmal stehen. „Gute Nacht, Professor.", sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Gute Nacht, Miss Granger", antwortete Severus. Dann verließ Hermine die Kerker und er blieb allein in seinem Labor zurück.

--

**Sorry nochmal das es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hab einfach nicht die richtigen Worte gefunden um weiterzuschreiben. Krieg ich trotzdem ein Review, wenn überhaupt noch jemand liest!? **


	14. Urlaubsabmeldung

So, ab morgen, 6.8.08, bin ich für zwei Wochen mit dem Boot in Irland unterwegs. Weil die Internetverbindung für Notebooks da ziemlich miserabel ist, gibt's in dieser Zeit keine Updates.

Aber ich werde handschriftlich weiterschreiben und wenn ich zurückkomme wird abgetippt. :) Ich hoffe ihr bleibt trotzdem an der Story dran, aber auch ein Autor hat eben mal Urlaub…._lach_

Ich wünsche euch schöne Ferien. Besonderen Dank nochmal an alle Reviewer….._knuddel_

Bis in zwei Wochen!!


End file.
